Scrub In
by Rae Elric
Summary: Based off of the Trauma Center series. 'I promise to do my best on staff here at Caduceus.' Trust. Betrayal. Friendship. Drama. What else was needed in the loony bin called Caduceus? Multiple pairings implied. Rated for upcoming chapters.
1. Operation One

"Alright everyone, do allow me to introduce our newest surgeon; Doctor Alexa Stewart," The elder man, Director Hoffman, said rather loudly, gathering silence from the watching men and women.

Scattered applause and chatting was then heard. The redheaded woman smiled softly, a blush spreading across her soft features.

"Thank you. It's an honor to even be accepted here. I promise to do my best on staff here at Caduceus."

Her short hair bobbed as she talked. Her orange and green eyes caught the rest of the staff's, including the famous Derek Stiles and Angela Thompson. Smiles were sent both ways.

"Alright, everyone, let's get back to work," Another man, Sidney Kasal, said. "Sangome," he then pointed to a nearby woman, "Please do show Alexa around. I'll have another assistant help Dr. Chase today."

Sidney walked off, along with the rest of the staff, excluding Sangome. Alexa stood forward.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." She held out a small hand.

The woman Sidney was referring to stepped forward. She brushed a chunk of her dirty-blond hair out of her face, and examined her with her rather dark brown eyes. After a brief pause, she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she began, "As Mr. Kasal said, I'm Sangome. Sangome...Kuroudo." she introduced, shaking Alexa's hand. She had stumbled on her words when it came to her last name, and she realized this. She had hoped Alexa didn't take notice, and she didn't seem to.

Sangome adjusted her nurse's hat and gave a playful huff. "Well, Bossman there wants me to show you around...Though, I wish he would have been more...specific..." she said, darting her eyes around."Well...let's start this way." she said, walking her down the main hall.

Alexa smiled and walked alongside Sangome. "Wow... I actually can't believe I'm here!" She then laughed softly to herself. "Excuse me about that, I just... It's a dream come true..! It's nothing like back at Tacoma General in Washington state."

Red hair bobbed again. "Sorry, I was an intern there." Changing the subject, another smile formed. "How long have you been working he--?"

**"OUT OF THE WAY!"**

The blonde-brunette quickly turned her head. "Ah crap, _DUCK_!" she yelled, shoving Alexa out of the stampeding doctor's way. She knew the voice, even in the short time she had been here -- it was Victor Niguel. A little annoyed at the prospect that he was screaming like a banshee and just carting in medicine and not a patient, she spoke up. "Was that _REALLY_ necessary, Doctor!?" Sangome yelled out. Victor spun around and gave her a slight glare.

"No, I _like_ running around, screaming like a moron --YES, it's _THAT_ important. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver this. If anyone asks, tell them I had a breakthrough," he said before running off.

Sangome sighed, and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that...he can be...hardheaded sometimes...but he's not that bad. But to answer your question, I haven't been here long, I've been here...a week, maybe?" Sangome explained, straightening out her skirt.

Alexa straightened out her lab coat. "O-oh my... He seems rather nice," she snickered, obviously being sarcastic. "A breakthrough, though? Has something been going on that we don't know about..?" She shrugged off the question, as did Sangome.

"A week? I guess a few doctors got transferred or something. I heard Leslie Sears did... Was she previous to you? Excuse my questions; I guess I'm a tad too curious..." A soft smile was now visible. Alexa tended to apologize often, even if it wasn't needed.

"So that Victor guy... he makes the medicine around here? Must be really smart, then... And I heard Doctor Kasal say that you worked with Doctor Chase. What's he like?"

"Alright, to answer your questions...yes, Leslie was previous to me, yes, Victor makes the medicine around here, and Tyler..." Sangome began to explain, "Dr. Chase is a good guy. I like him, and we get along fine." she said with a smile, and tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "Although...if I had it _my_ way...I would be nurse to a _different_ doctor...nothing against Dr. Chase, it's just---" she cut off her sentence as a small blush came to her face, just after seeing someone come down the hall...

"Another successful operation, Doctor Stiles," A blond man said, turning the hall corner. He was smiling, and playfully shook up the brunette man's hair, laughing.  
"Yes, Derek, very nice job, if Victor hadn't show up, something might've---" a blond woman then glanced at the two women in the hallway. "Excuse me, I have things to attend to..." she then walked off, sending a sharp glare to Sangome.

Alexa looked over, looking interested. "Sangome, is something wrong..?"

Derek walked over. "Hey, Nurse Kuroudo, and Doctor... Stewart, was it?"  
Alexa nodded, smiling. She honestly didn't know what to say, being the in the presence of a medical prodigy and all. "It's very nice to meet you, Doctor Stiles."

Sangome managed to regain some of her composure and smiled. "H-Hi Doctor Stiles...I-I was just showing our newest surgeon around." she explained nervously. She began to nudge Alexa along. "Well, we'll leave you alone now!" she said, laughing nervously.

Alexa and Derek both said their goodbyes as Sangome pushed the poor woman along.

After they got a ways down the hall, Sangome stopped her nudging, and looked down, albeit embarrassed. "Heh...S-sorry about that...I-I just...didn't expect him t-to come around and...Yeah..."she explained, fumbling on her words a bit.

"It's fine, really. I see what's wrong, then." An eccentric smile formed. "That's really cute, you know? At least you have time for a personal life... Oh, pardon me for that, I guess I shouldn't have said so much."

"Personal life?!" Sangome blurted. "I-I don't really have a personal life..." she coughed and then regained her composure...again.

The ladies continued walking through the building. "Have you witnessed any neat surgeries lately?" Alexa asked as she played with her golden hoop earring.

"Neat surgeries? Hmm...oh! Well, Dr. Chase and I decided to eavesdrop on a surgery of Dr. Stiles' the other day...and whoa, it was freaking amazing!" Sangome exclaimed. "He was like...really lightning fast, zoom zoom!" she yammered, flailing her arms about to further prove the apparent awe of the operation. It hadn't occurred to her that the twenty-eight year old had momentarily regressed back to her childish years.

Crossing her arms, the woman looked astounded. "So the rumors were correct. Hell, word of the magnificent 'Healing Touch' spread all the way to Tacoma in no time when Derek became a hot-shot."

Covering her mouth, Alexa giggled. "Amazing, though, isn't it? I've seen some footage of some doctor... Was it Kimishima..? Yes. Nozomi Kimishima. I saw a video of her operating once."

The twenty-five year-old looked around, hoping nobody was listening. "It was in my father's confidential files. I got curious. Shh! Don't tell"

Another giggle escaped from her soft cherry lips.

Sangome covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh my, a brownnoser, are we?" she jokingly prodded.

"Kimishima?!" Sangome squealed slightly. She then took a look around, making sure no one was looking. "I'm a bit of a fan of hers...I've always wanted to meet her." she said with a broad smile. "She's amazing...I idolize her. She and Dr. Stiles are so lucky...they're such prodigies...they must get a lot of fans." she sighed.

"But it also must be a lot of stress... People trusting them with their lives, _literally_, and also having such a godly power? Must be scary."

Upon thinking of that, Alexa was happy she didn't have a Healing Touch of her own. "A fan girl of Doctor Kimishima? I don't really find a purpose of having an idol..."

"You have a point there. I myself am glad I don't have the Healing Touch...But at the same time...it must be useful...but then there's so much pressure..." Sangome sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Sangome tilted her head. "To be honest, I don't find the point in having an idol, either...but then again, it's nice to have someone to look up to." she said with a smile.

Alexa shrugged. _'Someone to look up to. I guess we all need one,'_ she thought. "You're right!"

"Hey, I hate to ask this, but that blond woman, she left in a huff earlier, just before you went into a nervous clump of human in front of Dr. Stiles." A short laugh at the sight of Sangome's blush. "I'm kidding, but does she have something against you?"

"Who, Nurse Thompson?" she asked shortly, before recalling the situation. She twitched slightly. "I don't know. I honestly have no idea what her problem with me is. I've been nice to her ever since I joined, which, of course, hasn't been that long...but it's not like I did anything to her! All I've done is talk to her precious doctor--" she cut herself off.

"...Ah, I doubt that's it..." Sangome muttered to herself, replying to an inner though. She talked to herself all the time back at her old hospital and it was almost a trademark of hers. She took a glance at Alexa and laughed nervously. "Ah heh...sorry. I have a tendency to talk to myself..." she explained, scratching the back of her head.

Alexa laughed softly. "It's fine. But does Nurse Thompson usually act like that..?"

Footsteps were then heard; a familiar man, Sidney, and a raven-haired woman.

"Hello, Nurse Kuroudo, Doctor Stewart," Sidney said. Alexa just smiled in response.

"It's very nice to meet you, Doctor," The woman held out her hand. "I'm Cybil Myers, the anesthesiologist." The words seemed to flow from her tongue automatically.

Alexa shook the hand firmly. "It's very nice to meet you, too." With that, the other woman walked off with Sidney.

Tyler, just passing by, looked over and stopped. "Hey! It's rather boring with Victor as my assistant, Sangome," a warm smile formed and a chuckle was heard. Placing his hands on his hips, the smile faded a little. Working with Victor wasn't exactly bliss.

"_What are you doing?!"_

_"Ugh. Hurry up with the operation, will you?"_

_"God, you suck at this!"_

A shudder. Alexa couldn't help but to laugh. "Looks like you want your trusty nurse back?" Another laugh.

"Right...sorry about that, Dr. Chase. And hello Mr. Kasal, Dr. Myers," Sangome greeted just before they left. "And...Nothing is ever really a trip to heaven whenever Victor is around." she laughed.

"Oh hahaha, hohoho, I'm flattered!" Victor's voice projected from a few feet away. Sangome's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just--" "Calm down, it's not the first time I've heard it. But there has to be a _little_ cynicism in this loony bin." Victor sneered, rolling his eyes a bit.

Alexa's eyes met Victor's. Feeling as if not as superior as he was, if at all, she kept quiet, trying her best not to care when he gave a rather fierce look.

"Er...right..." the nurse managed to get out."Yes, right, that's right" Victor said sarcastically. "Now if you'll pardon me, I have medicine to make to save these people here." he said as he walked through.

Sangome gave a bit of a sigh, and turned her attention to Alexa. A sigh came from her, too.

"I'm sorry about that...he can be nice...sometimes..." she said, coughing, and turning her attention back to her superior."Really? Him? Nice? You're trying to get me to laugh, right?" Alexa replied, trying not to burst into laughter.

"So, Dr. Chase, did you need me for something?"

"Oh, not really," Tyler said, still smiling. "Just came to see how you two were doing. I'm not scrubbing in for any surgeries any time soon, with my... _Ever so fine_ assistant leaving me to hide in the lab for a few more hours." He chuckled, knowing it was one of Victor's traits to spend most of his time locked in that lab.

Sangome laughed a bit. "Sorry about that, I'll finish showing Alexa here around...and then I'll check up on some of the patients." she said with a smile.

Tyler smiled. "Alright, see you around!" He called out while walking away.

A few minutes later, Sangome found the opportunity to strike up a conversation again. "So, what do you think of the place so far?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Alexa shrugged. "It's really nice here. Quiet, besides the screaming Victor..." A smile formed. "Tyler and Derek seem really nice, along with the rest of the staff. I think I'm going to enjoy it here… "

Sangome smiled. "Well, I'm glad you seem to like it so far. You'll get used to Victor in due time...I just hope I'll get used to Angie there soon, too." she quipped.

"Yeah. I guess I will."


	2. Operation Two

It had been a few weeks now, and Alexa was starting to get used to the mass of patients coming in and out of the building. She was proud of herself, just finishing another surgery.

"Good job, Doctor!" Tyler praised, patting her on the shoulder.

"Oh, it was nothing, I..." She cut herself off, feeling her massive ego coming on. Rubbing the back of her head, she smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Chase."

_'Ugh... I'm exhausted... I hope nothing else pops up... We've been having such weird patients coming in... Damn tumors, they just wouldn't stop regenerating..!'_

Walking into what the staff called their "Break Room", in other words, a small room with a coffee pot and a couch, Alexa dropped onto the sofa. She closed her eyes a little, finally relaxing, even if just a little.

"Alexa, you dolt! This is not a place to _sleep_!"

Victor slapped his forehead. "Just a few weeks into the job, and you're already asleep..." he said with a disgruntled tone in his voice. Then again, nearly _everything_ he said was in an irritated manner. He let out a sigh. "Look, I'll let you off the hook this once...but don't do it again." he said, walking off, passing Sangome in the doorway.

Sangome's eyes were rather wide. "Wow. Victor Niguel, _compassionate?_ That's...a shock." she said, blinking rather rapidly, which she did a lot when she was confused or surprised.

Alexa blinked quite a few times, too. She immediately stood up and ran to the doorway, luckily having Victor still in her sight.

"Thank you," she mouthed. He saw, but simply walked away, arms crossed as usual.

"That's odd," Alexa said, sitting down on the couch next to Sangome. Yawning, she smiled. "It was nice to hear that, though." A look was cast by the nurse. "What? I have hope that even the vilest of people can be good!"

Another silent look from her.

"I'm hopeless, I know." Fixing herself a cup of coffee, Alexa yawned again.

The nurse let out a chuckle. "I understand. I try to see the good in people, too. But for some people, it's nearly impossible..." she said, seeming to recollect something. She then let out a yawn and sat on the nearby couch.

"Shh", she began, "I kind of snuck in here...I should be with Doctor Chase right now, going over some case...but I'm honestly not feeling too well right now and I doubt he really needs me, anyway, since I've been sitting by the sidelines lately, not doing much of anything." she said with a sigh. "Sheesh, they bother to transfer me, and I barely do squat..."

"Oh my," Alexa couldn't help but to giggle. "Don't worry about it; if he honestly needed you, he'd come find me, or something."

She sat down next to the nurse. "Ah, well." Her mind was still on Victor, to be honest. _'We had to be imagining that! Victor? Nice? Bull.'_

Alexa's expression seemed distant from thinking so much.

Sangome examined Alexa's face. "...You're thinking about _him_, aren't you?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

She could tell when someone was deep in thought, especially about a different person, since she's seen the exact same expression on her brother, younger brother and also younger half-sister. "Soooo...what's so fascinating about him, huh? Huh? Huh?" she prodded, the "annoying big sister" aspect of her personality rearing itself.

Practically jumping out of her skin, Alexa turned and blushed. "I-I'm not thinking about anyone!" A blush seemed to form, since Sangome was giggling. "Stop it!"

A sigh as she flopped onto the couch. "Nothing's fascinating, I swear..." She was lying, to both herself and Sangome.

"_Right_..." Sangome said, with the same idiotic grin still on her face. She looked at Alexa for a minute, and then pulled a bottle of water out from the mini-fridge in the room and took a sip.

"Oh fine, I won't pry anymore. I just happened to notice that whenever Victor comes around...it's not like I'm any less guilty of acting like that when it comes to a particular man around here." she said with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

Still feeling a bit of anxiety, Alexa rubbed the back of her head. "Heheh, you're right..." She mumbled. Pulling herself back together, she smiled. "It's not like I like him on that level, though! ...It's not like your crush isn't bad or anything I---" She cut herself off, done acting like an idiot.

_'I've only been here nearly a month; nothing should even affect me yet... I know I have no time to think of things like this..!'_ She shook her head, ridding her thoughts. Evidently, she had that look about her again. "Sorry, I'm such an idiot..." A grin formed on her pale face, just before she laughed at herself.

"ALEXA!" She turned, startled. "You're scrubbing in, NOW!" Victor looked angrier than usual. "More tumor patients!"

Alexa ran out of the room. "Brief me now, will you? No time while I'm scrubbing in..!"

"The patient has _at least_ three tumors. But this will be a very risky surgery – they're on the lungs. Vitals are fluctuating. Just go about it like your previous tumor excisions, but BE CAREFUL AND DON'T SCREW UP." Victor ordered.

Meanwhile, Sangome was still sitting in the break room, hoping Tyler wouldn't find her. "Man...Why AM I here, anyway?" she asked herself. "I haven't done Jack-Diddly...the only good thing I've found thus far is..." she cut herself off, feeling a blush coming on. She then heard the door open, and turned around, startled.

Doctor Stiles walked into the break room, yawning. Grabbing a Styrofoam cup, he filled it with coffee and took a sip. "Nurse Kuroudo? Aren't you supposed to be with Tyler? I think he's scrubbing in soon... Is something wrong?" He sent her a soft smile.

Alexa felt more nervous than usual, Victor's orders made quite an impact. She took a deep breath, and then looked into the door's window. Her assistant wasn't scrubbing in, and wasn't in the OR.

"Damn it!" This was no time to panic. "Victor," Her green eyes became very serious. "Scrub in with me. My assistant's not in..! Hurry up!" Alexa then ran into the small room, turning on the faucet and scrubbing her hands quickly.

Victor seemed taken aback and somewhat offended that someone of Alexa's caliber was barking orders at _him_, but he figured that she needed the help, so he followed suit. He gave a glance over at Alexa. "Just relax. I know it may seem like a tall order, but I think you'll be fine." he said, wiping his hands off and putting gloves on, just in case.

But, hold the phone a sec. Victor was being...nice? _NICE?_ If not for a split second! Something must have happened in those few seconds, whether the warm water softened him up a bit, or a jar of antibiotic gel came and smacked him in the head, nobody knew...but, he was nice there for a split second, which sent Alexa off guard.

Sangome tried her best to avoid eye contact, being as shy as she was. Having Doctor Stiles, of all people, in there worsened it. "Oh...h-he doesn't really need _me_...ever since I've come here, I haven't really been of much use, or at least, it's felt like it...I've just been sitting on the sidelines..." she said, brushing some of her hair back. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should even be here..." she aid, and then looked up at the doctor. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was rambling...I want to be here, I just don't feel very useful..."she said, smiling nervously, and waving her arms about for emphasis.

Alexa was confused, but didn't show it, even for a second. "Alright. You ready?" She didn't wait for a reply. Pushing through the door to the OR, Alexa took another deep breath. Making sure her face mask was on tightly, she walked up to the patient. _'Just like every other excision. You can do this..!'_

She made a quick, skillful incision down the right side of the patient's chest, just after using some antibiotic gel. "Anti-inflammatory." She ordered, not showing her nervousness from the sight of the very inflamed lung.

Derek's smile faded. "Oh, don't say that! If you weren't good at this, why would you be in Caduceus? You earned this. So what if you're on the sidelines now?" He took another sip. "I'm sure in future surgeries; you can show us what you can really do!" The shining smile returned in hopes to cheer the nurse up. Setting down the cup, he walked forward and placed a hand on Sangome's shoulder.

Victor handed her what she desired. He couldn't help but notice the extreme concentration and dedication she had...he was impressed. Impressed! First Victor was nice, now he was impressed! Victor was on a roll. And so was Alexa.

Sangome's heart felt as if it were trying to beat out of her chest. Shyly, she managed to make eye contact with Derek, who was smiling at her, which just made her heart race even more. _"Calm down, calm down, you haven't even been here that long, no need to jump the gun..."_ she thought to herself. She then took a gulp and smiled. "Th-Thank you, Doctor...I feel a little better now..." she said, peering over at the hand on her shoulder. She was oh-so tempted to place her hand over his own, but she knew better. Plus, it was best not to freak him out.

Alexa nearly jumped out of her skin as a tumor suddenly made its way to the surface tissue. "WH-what the?!" She wanted to freeze up, but immediately drained the cytoplasm covering the tumor. "Scalpel!" Receiving the tool, she cut the nearby tissue. More tumors formed. "God damn it..!"

She took a deep breath. "Drain!" She drained a tumor, then another quickly. "Scalpel!" "Forceps!"

Alexa had never worked this quickly before. She could see Victor's rare surprised expression out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it. He wiped the droplets of sweat away from her forehead.

The patient's vitals spiked as three more growths formed. "Damn it!"

"Anytime, Sangome. Now come on, Tyler might need you." He held out a hand to help her to her feet. His smile never left as he helped her up.

As Victor wiped the occasional sweat off of Alexa's forehead, he plotted in his head. _"There's got to be some kind of medicine that could top those tumors from regenerating...or something..."_ Of course, he knew that was impossible, but he had to keep his mind on something, since he couldn't really do anything but sit and watch and obey. He folded his arms in his typical pose as he waited.

Sangome's mind seemed to be in eternal la-la land as Derek helped her up. She gave a smile as she stood up, and she thanked her superior. _"God, his eyes are--GET IT TOGETHER, SANGOME! This isn't the freaking 'Love Connection'!"_ she thought to herself. "Oh...okay, sure, I guess we should go find him now, huh..." she said aloud, scratching her head.

Alexa continued draining cytoplasm, her thoughts set on getting rid of the tumors. She destroyed two out of three growths for every tumor, then took a deep breath.

"Be ready with the forceps. I'll need them as soon as I destroy these final growths," she said quickly. She then cut each growth with the scalpel. "NOW!"

Immediately receiving the tool, she picked up each tumor, and then placed protein membranes over them. Waiting a moment, she smiled, then stitched up the patient.

"Th-thanks... You did great, you know." She felt slightly sick to her stomach, but walked to the nearby room, removing her gloves. Scrubbing off her hands, then drying them, she walked out.

_'I need to lie down...'_

Derek's smile grew wider. "Yeah, let's get going!" A chuckle. He walked ahead of the nurse, looking for Dr. Chase. "Hey, Tyler, you around?"

"Hey," Victor said from the doorway. From the corner of his mouth, a slight smirk seemed to form. "Thank you. You did great, too." he complimented, walking out.

Sangome ran up next to him, not wanting to leave him out of her sight. _"I'm not about to let God take this angel back--SANGOME, YOU ARE A MORON."_ she thought to herself. "I don't...see him..." she said, taking a peek around.

She turned, sending him a soft grin. "Thanks..." _'What?! Who the hell killed him in the OR and switched him with someone... NICE?'_

Alexa shrugged it off, then passed by Tyler. "Alexa!" He stopped her. She placed her forearm over her stomach, hoping it'd help the feeling fade.

"Let me guess: looking for your assistant?"

"Where is she?"

"Probably near the break room. Was there before I went into the OR."

He went off after thanking her.

Derek then heard rather quick footsteps. Tyler came into view. "SANGOME!" He then stopped in front of the two, smiling. "There you are! I was worried you fell asleep on the couch or something! We're operating soon."

Derek smiled at Sangome. "Do your best, you two." The brunette then walked off, still smiling happily.

_"Why is he smiling so much!? What did I say!? AGH, I hate emotions sometimes..."_ she thought. She then looked up at Tyler. "Oh...h-hey, sorry for vanishing, I just...kind of...yeaaah..." she stammered. She looked up at Tyler, who was grinning a bit. "What? Why're you smiling so much?" she asked, with a paranoid look on her face.

Tyler shrugged, still grinning. "I can't be happy I found my assistant? That's no fun at all. I'm just glad you didn't fall asleep or something." He half-lied. He was also curious as to what she and Derek were up to.

Alexa passed the two, ignoring them for the pain in her stomach. Maybe she concentrated too hard on that patient? She honestly didn't care why she was aching, she just wanted to it to end. She walked into the break room, and collapsed onto the couch, resting her entire body without falling asleep.

"Tough surgery, I heard. Shall we get going?"

He didn't wait for her reply. With that, he walked off, smiling the never-changing smile of his.


	3. Operation Three

**_Buzz, buzz buzz..._**

"Why yes, Derek, I'd love to..."

_Buzz buzz buzz..._

"Oh Derek...stop iiiiit..."

**_Buzz, buzz, BUZZ_**

"Hawah?"

"Morning...?" Sangome said to herself, prying open her eyes to see her alarm clock say "6:00". "Man...And I was having a good dream, too..." she muttered, dragging herself up, and stretching. She wiped the debris out of her eyes, and moved her head left and right, working out the kinks. Sangome wasn't much of a morning person ever since she had to adjust her schedule. Actually, she should be used to it by now, since she's been at Caduceus for quite some time now, but...she's _Sangome_. She enjoys her sleep; something she feels is hereditary, since her older brother is a heavy sleeper as well.

"Hmm...Something seems...I don't know... I can't help but feel like something big's going to happen soon..." she said to herself, her legs now dangling off the side of her bed.

Sangome's cell phone began to ring. The polyphonic tune played in her ears for a few moments, until she realized the device was ringing at _her_, and not just playing for the hell of it.

"SANGOME!" Tyler's voice yelled out. "We have a massive load of patients in! We're scrubbing in as soon as you get here, which should be _immediately_!"

Alexa could be heard yelling in the background of the call.

"Hurry, nurse!" She called out.

_Click._

"Victor," Alexa said, trying not to break under the immense pressure. "Can you work with me today? My assistant isn't picking up his phone... And I don't think you'll have to be finding any new medicine for this case. Will you?"

"Eh...oh, all right." Victor said, letting out a bit of a sigh. "Your assistant seems a bit incompetent, if you ask me..." he murmured, "but that may not really be my place to say that, so I'll shut up."

"I know he is... Maybe he's on sick leave or something..." She honestly hoped he was.

Meanwhile, Sangome broke into a sprint and did her normal morning routine at five times the regular pace. She finished these habits and rushed out the door, got in her car, and took off.

A few minutes later, Sangome game hobbling in, pulling a loose stocking up her leg. "H-hey, I'm here--WAGH!" she let out before crashing to the floor. Wow. How professional.

"Alright! She's here!" Cybil called out, completely ignoring the _graceful_ landing the nurse showed off. "Everyone get your asses to the Operating Rooms! **LET'S GO**!" She was in command, evidently, and was acting like this was back on the police force.

Alexa sent a smile to Sangome and Tyler. "Do your best! Come on, Victor!" She then set off to her designated OR.

Hours later, she had just completed her final patient, and she had to admit she was exhausted.

"No going home, everyone," Cybil's voice could be heard from all the way down the hall, "more patients might come in!"

The young surgeon grumbled. "God damn, all these weird tumors are starting to freak me out... Sorry I had to drag you to help me, Victor." She practically braced herself for another rude remark from him.

"I already told you, it's nothing to worry about." Victor said, with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "I'm used to this sort of thing. And, since your assistant seems to be AWOL, I figure I'll be doing this a lot from now on. You're just lucky I didn't have to concoct any medicine for this." he said. And, he was right. Alexa would have been screwed, for lack of a better word, if Victor had to go off and make something for the situation, leaving Alexa assistant-less.

Meanwhile, Sangome and Tyler had finished up their own rounds.

"Oh God, I hope we're done here. What's with the tumor outbreak all of the sudden, anyway? Did someone let off nicotine-laced gas into the city or something?" she asked rhetorically, plopping onto the wall, leaning against it.

"Alright. Just... Thanks." Alexa sent a small smile, and then walked off to find Sangome and Tyler practically asleep on the wall. Joining them, she sighed and rubbed her aching head.

"These tumors are driving me insane! If I get one more patient with them, I think I'm going to _explode_."

"You're not the only one," the doctor and nurse groaned in unison.

"Oh well, guys!" Tyler chirped optimistically. "Think of how many lives we're saving because we're working so hard!"

Alexa nodded, but she was still exhausted, and her stomach hurt worse today. _'I guess I'm concentrating too hard...'_

Sangome let out a light chuckle. "You have a point there..." she said, letting out a smile at her superior surgeon. "Still...it's a bit stressful." she said, letting out another sigh, and leaned forward. She gave Alexa a slight inspection of the eye. "You don't look so well...these operations taking a toll on you, huh?" she queried, raising an eyebrow.

She immediately smiled, hoping her pains would go away. "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Tyler smiled. "You can rest in the break room, I can have Victor just come in and get you if you need to scrub in."

Even though she knew that wasn't the best idea, Alexa immediately got up and walked in the direction of the break room.

"And I'm...gonna just go...elsewhere. Well, I _was _going to go to the break room, but I'd rather not disturb Alexa if she plans on resting. I can get rather loud." she said with a light laugh. "But, you'll find me, right?" she asked rhetorically, and exiting the room.

Tyler nodded. "You deserve a good break, anyways."

With that, he walked off to go check on resting patients.

Alexa's forearm was held close to her stomach. "God damn it... What has been causing me to feel like this..?" She didn't mind that she was talking to herself aloud. She always did when not feeling well.

Walking into the already-open door of the break room, Alexa fell back into the white sofa.

Victor, who was inconspicuously on the couch adjacent to Alexa's, looked up from his newspaper. "Stomach aches again, huh?" he queried. "That's a bit unusual. What could the problem be? Overwork? Thinking too hard?" he said with a quizzical grin. He looked at her as if he were trying to read her mind...

Meanwhile, Sangome sat by a glass window, overlooking a parking lot. She rubbed her eyebrow and let out a light sigh. "Man...Maybe I'm thinking too hard...but yeesh, I need to go home..." she said to herself. "I want these tumors to stop coming around. What's with them, anyway, is there a convention here for them here or something?" she asked herself, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know, Victor," Alexa groaned. "It should go away, though... These pains only happen when I'm concentrating too hard." A chuckle came from her. "I guess I worked myself too much on those tumor patients." Her eyes closed a little as she lied down. She tilted her head back to look at him. "But I'll be fine. Not like you'd worry." She flashed a grin.

"Sangome?" She then looked back at the brunette man. He took a seat next to her. "How've you been holding up with all of these patients coming in?" Derek's chocolate eyes softened as he smiled at her.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Yep, that's me, big ol' Victor, mean, callous, and doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone!" A light chuckle followed. "That's me..."

Victor folded his paper and placed it out on the table. "Maybe we should go see a nurse? We're already in a hospital, so if you keeled over, we could get you checked out real quick-like. Or since you're a surgeon, you can take a look yourself!" he said, seemingly laughing at his own jokes.

Sangome rubbed her nose and let out a smile. "Oh, they've been a bit strenuous...but I'm getting used to it." she said, looking back out the window. "I marvel at how many this place can get in, though, especially today with this sudden tumor outbreak...I'm still trying to figure it all out." she said as she took off her nurse's hat and ran her hand through her dirty-blonde hair, letting out another light sigh. "But I'm sure it's not much of an issue for a super surgeon like you, huh?" she said with a light chuckle.

"It _is_ an issue to me; people are still putting their life in my hands. I'm no better than any other surgeon," Derek said, still smiling. "So what if I have the Healing Touch? If I didn't eradicate GUILT, I'd be just another surgeon, wouldn't I? It was a feat, but we're all equal here."

"I don't think that." Alexa simply said, looking at Victor's never-changing expression. She beamed, then sat up, still gazing at the man.

"I saw to it back at Tacoma General; my last hospital back in Washington state. They said just don't overwork myself or it'll get worse. I guess they didn't realize that I'd be nearly over my head here..."

Sangome fiddled with the hat now in her lap. "Well, you're right about that..." she said, avoiding eye contact with him. "Still, it's like I said the other day, I don't _feel_ equal here, though I guess some of the stuff happening lately has changed that, especially what happened today." she quipped. "But, I digress. I shouldn't be yammering on like this, Der--excuse me, Doctor Stiles." she apologized, correcting herself there at the end.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "So, who recommended you here, anyway? Or I guess what I should say is, what did you do over at your old hospital that was so great that you wound up here? I don't mean to sound like I'm second-guessing, but...I know Stiles got here with the Healing Touch, and that nurse of his tagged along, but...how'd you get here?" he asked.

Alexa bit her lip. "Never mind about that; it's really not the point." She avoided looking at him after her comment. She lied back down, her stomach aches coming back to mind.

"It's okay; I'm fine with you calling me Derek." His smiled grew wider. "And you should feel like an equal here. And it doesn't matter if someone's better than the other, not like anyone is, though; we're all doing the same job: saving lives."

Needless to say, Victor was taken aback at that statement. "Well _gee_, fine then. Never mind I asked." he scoffed, picking his newspaper back up.

Sangome managed to break another smile. "All right then...Derek. I guess you're right. Sorry, I've never had the best self-esteem in the world..." she said, rubbing her arm and blushing a tad.

"Don't worry about it, Sangome." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just believe in yourself. We're all equals, including you."

Alexa's eyes closed, her pain fading away. "Sorry."

_"Doctor Stewart! Vitals are dropping rapidly! What the hell are you doing?!"_

_"Just **trust** me! I know what I'm doing!"_

_She saw a pale hand reaching for a vial. The woman then used it using a syringe. The vitals went up a little, just enough to have time for..._

_A star formed._

_"Doctor? How're you going to fix this by just standing ther---" The assistant then look astounded. "No problems found, Doctor."_

"...Victor." The sound of a newspaper folding up came to her ears. Alexa then sighed. "Derek's not the only one with the Touch."

Sangome smiled again, trying to resist the temptation to put her hand on his own again. "I know, I know...you're right. Again." she said, taking her hat and proceeded to put it back on.

"...How did I know you were going to say that?" Victor asked rhetorically, raising his eyebrow. "So _that's_ why you're here..."

"Because you're a genius? And yeah, it's why I'm here... But you're the only one besides Hoffman who knows. I didn't want to be known only for that power. Honestly, I hate it." Red hair covered green eyes. She held her stomach again, but the pain was almost unnoticeable.

"You should just relax. If Tyler needs you, I'll tell him where you are." He stood up and walked off to go check on his patients.

"Understandable," Victor said, putting the paper back on the table again. "Well, your secret's safe with me. Not like I'm going to spew it out to anyone. No one to tell, really," he said, looking over at the door, "so, yeah. No need to worry."

Sangome nodded and looked back out the window. _"Damn it, girl, you need to let him know one of these days...I mean, don't tell him too soon...but don't wait too long, either...he's a gem; he's too valuable to lose..."_

She then lied on her stomach, hands holding her head up, just beneath her chin. "Thank you." She looked into his dark eyes for a second, and then smiled. "I know I can trust you, anyways."

"Me? Trust _me_? Hmm...That's a nice change."

"You're not all bad. I know it." The young woman stood up, stretching her arms and yawning. "But I'm off to check on the patients. See you around."

Victor stood up and stretched his arms as well.

"Not all that bad...? Good. I'm glad I was finally able to convince you."

Alexa turned her back to him and walked out of the small break room, smiling a little. Her footsteps could be heard, even when fading.

He gave out a cocky grin and left the room.


	4. Operation Four

"Well, I'm bored." Sangome said, staring blankly at the wall in the break room. "We had so many patients come in all of the sudden, and now, it seems, either no one gives a rat's ass about us anymore or we've managed to heal everyone in town." Sangome huffed. And it was true, after a week of outbreaks, the influx of patients stopped. Only a few patients trickled in each day this week.

"All right, you were complaining about too _many_ patients," began Victor, who sat on the adjacent couch, "but now you're complaining because there aren't _enough?_ Good Lord, woman, make up your mind." the disgruntled doctor said as he got up to get a cup of coffee. Sangome scratched her head. "Right...sorry."

"Quit griping, you idiots." Alexa chirped as she walked in the break room, smiling at Victor. She fixed the fastening on her lab coat as she fell back onto the sofa.

"Don't worry about the mass of patients. And plus, it's settling down. Maybe we won't get that many patients in a long, long while!"

She was awfully optimistic today.

"You're certainly bright and cheery..." Victor pointed out. "What happened? You get a date?" he asked before being elbowed by Sangome.

"Well, I, for one, am glad to see some more happiness at this place," Sangome chimed. "Most of the time it's 'GIVE ME FIFTEEN HEMOGLOBINS OF SPEMOGLOBIN' or some other order being barked at me...gets kind of old." she said, yawning. "We all need a day off. A day where we all can just...have fun." she said, seeming to daydream about such a day. Victor rolled his eyes. "Y'think that'll happen anytime within the next five years?" he asked sarcastically. "Yeesh, such enthusiasm."

"Because _somebody_ seems interested in my own personal life, I'll say it; I _haven't_ gotten a date. In fact, I'm happy being single. But I'm just happy, is that a _crime_, Dr. Niguel?" She playfully stuck out her tongue at the scowling man. "Smile a little, for once." Yawning, Alexa relaxed more on the couch. "Sangome has a more optimistic outlook on things; hell, maybe we could take a day off sometime."

"What? No, it isn't I just..." Victor tried to force the words from his mouth, but to no avail. "What? Smile? You want me to smile? Well here, then!" Victor then showcased an extremely demented, crooked smile that obviously looked forced. "How's _that?_" he asked through gritted teeth. It only took about five seconds before Sangome started busting up laughing. "Oh, shut up..." Victor hissed, his face returning to its normal state.

Alexa couldn't help but to giggle. "It's fine enough, for _you_." She smiled widely, her teeth actually showing for once. She grinned wider when Sangome _finally_ stopped laughing. _'My friends are idiots.'_ She finally realized as her smile returned to a normal grin.

"Aaaaaanyways, I'm not scrubbing in anytime soon. It's a freakin' first." She groaned.

"Can't say I blame you." Victor agreed, for once. Sangome took a moment to catch her breath. "We need to harass the higher-ups to give us all a day off...we need it." Sangome quipped. She then got up and opened the door just a tad, and poked her head out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow, and his arms in the traditional crossing position. "I'm making sure Tyler isn't coming or hasn't sent anyone after me...I dun' wanna go to work, I'm staying in here all day if I can!" she exclaimed. She may be twenty-eight, but sometimes she has the mentality of a teenager. Victor rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup of coffee. "Whatever you say." he said.

Alexa laughed, and then quickly snatched the man's cup. "Why, thank you, Victor, for letting me have some of your coffee!" She grinned and took a sip. "I'm not sick, I swear." She assured as she handed the cup back to the disgruntled man.

"'Gome, you're right." She giggled. "Plus, if they need me, I'll send Nurse Niguel to do it." Another laugh as she sent a glance to the angry Victor.

Victor was trying his best not to strangle the Styrofoam cup in his hand. Especially with the scalding hot coffee inside of it. "Of all the times I wish I had damn sedative on me..." he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. Sangome let out a laugh. "Aw, Victor, let her have her fun." Sangome chimed. Of course, Sangome's mind was saying something different. _"She's totally flirting with him. Wake up, Victor!"_ ran through her mind. She let out a stifled laugh, but then her eyes widened. She quickly drew her head in and closed the door. "Yipe, I thought I saw someone coming..." she said, sounding somewhat dizzy.

"Oh, come on, Victor, take a joke." She smiled, her emerald eyes softening, and then she laughed.

Alexa turned away from giggling at Victor, expression growing serious. "Oh, shit! Who?!"

A blush came to Sangome's face. "Ahhmm...n-no one..." she stammered, obviously lying. Victor started at her. "Cough it up." he demanded. "D-Derek!" she blurted out, before hightailing it to the couch. Victor raised an eyebrow again. "What, he start stalking you or something?" he asked, somewhat confused.

Alexa giggled as the doctor came into the break room. "Oh, hey guys!" He rubbed the back of his head. He didn't expect to see the small room nearly filled, even if it was only the three in there.

Alexa then looked at the blushing Sangome._ 'Oh, dear God, woman!' _She mentally groaned. _'Idiot.'_

"Hey." was Victor's meager greeting. Sangome cast a glance-slash-glare at Alexa, and then situated herself. Her blush then receded. "Hello Derek. Surprised to see us in here, ne?" she queried, tilting her head.

"Heheh, yeah, I am." Derek simply said, making himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip, smiling. "Ditching checking on patients, are we, Sangome?"

Alexa nearly exploded into laughter, covering her mouth, she faked a cough.

Sangome's eyes widened as she stammered for an excuse. "Well--I--er--they--we--she--he--" She couldn't make a complete sentence for the life of her right now. She then cast another glare at Alexa. "What!? What's so funny?!" she demanded. Victor just looked at the two women as if they were out of their minds. Victor then leaned over to Derek. "What planet are these two from...?" he asked Derek, keeping his tone down. "I heard that." Sangome said from across the room. "Too bad." was Victor's return.

"Shut up, Nurse Niguel." She sent a glare to the scowling Victor. Sticking out her tongue, she then turned back to Derek.

All he could do was chuckle. "Wow, guys." He took another sip, stifling a laugh. "A bit too much coffee, Sangome?" He smiled, obviously joking."

"Do I look anything like a nurse?!" Victor asked himself, before sitting down on the couch in a huff. Sangome inhaled and adjusted her nurse's hat. "No. I'm not a coffee drinker, really." she explained. "But anyway. Me and these two were discussing how it'd be nice to have a day off sometime soon...what's your take on the matter?" she asked innocently.

"I think that's a great idea and all, but what if patients come in? We could get there too late, or something could happen." The brunette simply shrugged, then took another sip. "I guess that's why we never get to take a vacation."

Alexa sighed. "I guess it's nice to just keep it a dream, though..."

Victor gave a slight grin. "And she called _me_ a pessimist...ah; I doubt she'd call _you_ that, though." Victor said to Derek. Sangome twitched. "Be quiet, nurse." she said with an evil grin. Victor just smacked his forehead. "Why me? Why always me?" he asked himself. "Aww, cheer up, Vic, we love ya. Well, not like _that_...at least _I_ don't, I dunno about anyone else..." she said. Victor blinked. "Well, I wasn't hoping."

Alexa stood shocked at the comment. "What're you even talking about!?" Her entire face was red. "Stupid nurses." She grumbled, clenching her fists.

Derek couldn't help but to laugh.

Sangome blinked. "I meant nothing by it." she said with a smile.

Victor just stood there, not knowing who to believe.

Alexa just groaned, falling back onto the couch. She seemed a bit more upset than usual.

"I hate you." She said with a smirk.

Sangome frowned. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Don't take her seriously, Sangome."

Derek then placed a hand on Sangome's shoulder, trying to smile in reassurance.

"FOOLED." Alexa laughed, looking up at the nurse. "In. Your. Face." She then looked at the scowling Victor on the other couch. "What?"

Finishing his coffee, finally, Derek laughed. "Well, I'm off to take responsibility, unlike a certain nurse here, and I'm going to check on my patients. If Tyler wants you, he'll know where you are."

The door opened, and then closed behind the man.

Victor rolled his eyes yet again. "I was hoping I got out of high school a long time go..." he scoffed as Alexa cast a glare at him. Sangome just let out a light giggle and waved goodbye.

"Oh, ha-ha, very, very funny, _Nurse_." She stuck out her tongue at Victor. "You should stop being a perfectionist here and maybe go be a comedian." Sarcasm was at its finest when spouted from Alexa's now-angry lips.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should just grab a sedative and jab you with it in the a--"

"YEAAAAH, I'm just gonna go for right now. Operating on patients is better than this, I think. Sorry. See ya!" Sangome interrupted before dashing out. Victor just smacked his forehead. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea..." Victor concurred as he attempted to leave.

Alexa smiled a goodbye to Sangome, but crossed her arms and gave a smirk to Victor, oddly resembling his natural expression. She didn't say anything, but her pose seemed to stop the man.

She raised an eyebrow. "Any other witty remarks, Nurse?" She asked him, looking extremely cocky.

Victor just looked at her. "What do you _want_ me to say?" he asked, furrowing his brow. He continued to look at her, and then shook his head. "I don't understand you. At all." he huffed, before walking out the door.


	5. Operation Five

"Y-you're back?!"

Blue eyes shimmered as a smile formed on the man's face. "Sorry I missed so much work, Doctor Stewart. I was out sick---" "--For a month and a half." The red-haired woman added.

Her fists were clenched in rage. "Where were you, really, Lindsay?"

Steven Lindsay just remained calm as the surgeon became angrier. He fixed his soft blond hair back into its well-kept place just before replying. "I told you, I was sick." He then examined the clipboard in his hand. "We're scrubbing in at four, Docto---"

Alexa simply walked away, not wanting to have her assistant checked into this hospital for massive internal and external injuries. Grumbling, she walked into the break room and grabbed a water bottle out of the mini-fridge.

_'Ditch me for nearly two months, will you? We came here **together**. You merely tagged along for **nothing**.'_

She fell back onto the couch, groaning and rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

Sangome soon found herself wandering into the break room, brushing bit of her hair out of her face. Her hair bounced as she walked in. She looked over at Alexa and let out a smile. "Hey Alexa." she greeted. She then tilted her head. "Is something the matter?" she asked. "You were so happy and giddy yesterday...what's with the sudden turn around?"

"That _asshole_ is back." She was obviously referring to her assistant. "Lindsay goes off and leaves, coming back a _month and a half_ later?! And all he has to say is 'Sorry, I was sick'?!" She strangled the near-empty water bottle in her hand; the sound of plastic crunching was then heard.

Alexa had no clue why she was getting this upset. Maybe it was the fact that she felt used? Her ability only bringing him to Caduceus? That must've been it.

"He doesn't belong here."

Somehow, the nurse already knew who she was referring to, without even having to ask. "Hmm...I would think you'd be _relieved_ to have him back, so you don't always have to rely on Victor..." she said, rubbing her head. "But I guess I understand your scenario. Has he wronged you in the past?" she asked, "besides being AWOL for so long."

She didn't reply to the first comment. Alexa didn't know what to say about Victor.

"Lindsay... He used me to get here. The moment I let my..." She cut herself off at first, but continued. "My... ability out in the OR," she didn't stop to let her words sink in, "he suddenly seemed more interested in helping me treat patients. The moment I was recommended for Caduceus, he convinced my father, the head of Tacoma General, for him to come along, too.

First few operations, he was interested a little in the Healing Touch. He honestly couldn't care less now, along with caring if the patient lives to see another day."

A vein in her fist was very visible from being clenched so long.

"Bastard."

Sangome squinted her eyes a bit. _"Ability..."_ she thought to herself. After a moment, she shrugged it off for the time being.

"I see..." she began, "He sounds...like an odd person, for lack of a better word. I'm not sure what to say, really..." she said, disdainfully. "But his activities sound rather...fishy, to say the least. I mean...eh, I guess I should stop prying around." she said.

Sangome then took a seat on the adjacent couch. "So, does Hoffman know that he's been gone for so long?"

Alexa didn't want to speak of him anymore, but shrugged. "I don't know if Hoffman knows. He probably does, but... If my assistant gets fired, who would I have?"

She already knew it would be a new replacement, but she had an odd feeling that lingered about after she asked the question.

"Is there anyone in particular that you'd like to have as a replacement? Maybe we can ask Hoffman to pull a few strings, if we tell him the scenario..." Sangome had an awkward feeling as well, though probably not the same as Alexa's. She let out a sigh. "Caduceus just seems to be one big hectic clump of confusion." she said, her child-like comparisons coming back.

"N-no, there actually isn't." Alexa looked down at the floor. She knew she was lying to herself again. "And yes, Caduceus is. What's next, another outbreak?"

"Right" was all Sangome could say to the answer to her own question. "And, I hope not...I really hope not...though I can't shake this feeling that something's going to happen soon...something bad..." she said, looking about. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, as usual..."

"Those tumors weren't exactly normal."

Alexa's words seemed to echo in her own mind. It was true, the massive amount of patients coming in from just those tumors wasn't normal at all.

The clock struck 3:30PM. Alexa stood up. "I think I have a surgery to scrub in for."

Without waiting for a reply, she silently walked out of the room.

Her mind was blank as she walked the empty hallways. Blank as it may have been, Alexa seemed focused on something; she just wasn't able to put her finger on it...

**Thud.**

She accidentally bumped into her assistant. He seemed out of breath and especially jumpy at the moment.

"D-doctor Stewart, how n-nice it is to see yo---"

**Crash.**

Glass tubes fell to the floor. Steven was shocked, but his elbow immediately covered his mouth and nose.

Alexa looked at the shattered glass in an instant. A mix of two liquids, one red, one black, was spilled on the floor. But what did the tubes say?

"Kyr---"  
"Savat---"

Lindsay ran off, and Alexa sprinted off to find Victor, not even knowing why.

She barged in to his assigned lab, breathing heavily.

"V-Victor..! Lindsay just..." She coughed, feeling pain in her chest before and after. Blood spilled out of her mouth. "GUILT..."

She immediately fell to the floor.

Victor, taken aback at the flurry of activity suddenly in front of him, took a split second to try to collect his mind, but he immediately ran over to the seemingly unconscious Alexa, and kneeled own to her. "Alexa?! ALEXA?! Wake UP, dammit..." he snarled. "GUILT? Wh--"

"WHAT THE?!" echoed from the hall.

"WH--DAMMIT, why's everyone screeching their heads off all of the sudden?!"

Down the hall, Sangome stood, knees bent, and her mouth covered by her hands. "Wh...What is that!?" she screeched, pointing to the mess on the floor. "It doesn't look...it doesn't look normal...it looks sinister..." she said, her eyes transfixed to the floor, for whatever reason. She didn't even turn her head when she heard footsteps approach from behind.

Steven's blue eyes flashed. "So _you_ did this, didn't you?" He was wearing a surgical mask to cover his mouth and nose. "Trying to kill us all off, aren't you? _Sickening._ Absolutely sickening."

Director Hoffman also stood before Sangome, wearing a mask, too. "Nurse Kuroudo..." He shook his head in disappointment.

Two policemen were following the men closely. They apprehended Sangome, handcuffing her, ordering her not to resist, and began pushing her out of the building.

"Wait, WHAT!? You think _I_ did this?!" she shrieked as she was apprehended. She wasn't about to try to escape the authorities, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to speak her mind. "You have no proof! Just because I **found** the shit doesn't mean I was the one who brought it here to begin with!" she argued. The officer then ordered her to remain quiet. But before Sangome was hauled out of the building for good, she yelled out one last thing to Director Hoffman and anyone else who may have been watching.

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO 'INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY'!?"

She then cast a final glare at Steven as she was hauled out the door. Tears had begun to form at this point.

Meanwhile, Victor was seen dashing down the hallway, with Alexa on a stretcher. 'WHERE THE HELL IS A SURGEON WHEN I NEED ONE!? DAMNIT, WE MIGHT HAVE A GUILT VICTIM HERE!"

The officer just hauled off the accused nurse, showing no emotion in his cold eyes. "Miss, just be quiet. You will be given a lawyer and judged in trial."

Derek could hear the yelling Sangome, but just sighed, putting on a face mask. He handed one to Angie.

Blue and red lights flashed outside as the car's siren went off. It faded after a few moments, though.

"Derek!" Victor yelled, gasping for breath, meeting up with the doctor and his nurse. "Where the hell were you?! Alexa might be a damned GUILT victim! I need you to operate immediately!"

Angie looked at the pale woman lying on the stretcher. "Doctor Stiles, let's go! I'll take the patient, Doctor Niguel." Without waiting for a response, she carted Alexa to the nearest operating room.

"She'll be okay, I promise." Derek reassured just before sprinting off where Angie had gone.

"...She damn well better be fine, Stiles, she damn well better be." Victor muttered, under his breath. There was nothing to do now but wait.

Back at his office, Victor sat in his chair, his mouth formed into a frown. Not that him having a frown was different from any other day, but this frown was formed for a different reason, though he couldn't put his finger on it. What was the matter with him? Was he actually feeling _worried_ about someone, especially Alexa? No, couldn't be. Or could it? He waited to hear the results of the operation, however long it may take.

"Kyriaki _and_ Savato, Doctor Stiles." Angie announced the results from the Chiron test. "But... It's odd. The kyriaki strain's results seem fine, but..."

"The Savato?"

"Yes. It's odd, the readings. But we should begin. We already have a strong serum."

"The kyriaki are exterminated. Stitch up the wounds and we can look at her heart now."

Derek nodded, doing as told.

Stitching up the woman's chest, he made an incision a few inches to the right. Clamping it open, he glared at the foul thing on her heart.

"Alright, here we go." He cut through the web, the scalpel melted. Receiving a new one, he repeated the process until the final web was cut.

"Alright, Derek, all you have to do now is laser until we can cut it up! Good luck."

Laser. Cut. Laser. Cut. The process was repeated. Derek was fully focused, but a bit aggravated at the Savato for not getting weaker by _now_.

"Now, Doctor! Inject the serum!"

Doing as told, he held his breath.

"What?! **Doctor, vitals are dropping rapidly**!" The nurse shrieked. She hadn't seen a casualty since Director Anderson, and she didn't want it to happen again.

_'It got stronger with this serum?! What's going on..?'_ Derek thought. He immediately injected sedative into the heart. The Savato crawled along the organ slowly.

"We have to close her up. That serum did something, and I'm not taking the chance of her coming that close to dying again..."

"Right, Doctor. Good choice."

He closed up the hole in the woman's upper chest, sighing.

"I'll... Inform Victor."

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Doctor Niguel?" Angie asked, seeing him immediately stand up.

"Nurse Thompson...is Alexa all right?" he asked, actually having a worried tone of voice. "Or did she..."

_'He's actually concerned for someone..? But why would that even be..?'_

"Her vitals plummeted." The nurse flatly said. "But, Doctor Stiles saved her in time..." She forced a smile.

She then heard a sigh of relief from under his breath. "The serum created before, though... It caused a near-lethal reaction. We need you to make a new one, somehow."

Victor placed a hand to his forehead. "All right. I'll get right on it...thank you, Nurse Thompson."

And of course, he did just that.

**10:00 PM.** Nothing. Of course, being there until this time was nothing for Victor, especially if he were to be working on a medicine of some kind.

**Midnight.** Still nothing. But something in the man drove him -- something outside the normal "the patient needs saving" shtick.

**1 AM.** Some progress. He was getting somewhere.

**3 AM.** Serum near completion.

**5 AM.** Serum completed.

Victor, groggy as all get out, took a quick gulp of coffee to jolt him awake as he set out to give the serum to Derek. "Stiles." he called out, alerting the surgeon. "Here. It's ready."

Derek looked amazed. "Wow, Victor..."

_'He was here all night... What drove him to do such a thing?!'_

"Amazing work as always. Alexa might be up; I'll inform her that she'll be going under again. You should get a word in, too."

The surgeon walked off in the direction of Alexa's room. He was then out within minutes to find Angie.

Victor nodded and entered the room, and sat down next to the bed. "Hey. Stiles said I should 'get a word' in before you have to get the rest of that GUILT out of you, so...yeah. How are you feeling?" he asked?

She blinked. "H-he did? How odd... You didn't have to, you know." A blush formed on the pale face. "My chest hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine. I'm not on any pain medications; Derek said it might affect my test results..."

Closing her eyes tightly, she forced a smile. Her chest hurt every time her heart beat, and with being nervous around Victor, the pain was quick, but excruciating.

Victor rubbed his forehead, and let out a yawn. "Oh...s'cuse me. Didn't mean to yawn...I was just up all night working on your serum..." she said, scratching his head and snorting up some of the hospital room air.

"It's fine, but-- _What_?" Alexa blinked a few times before replying. "I-I didn't realize you'd spent so much time for that... They told me you'd make one because I..." Her eyes dropped to her lap. "Wow."

"Well what can I say?" Victor replied, "I do strange things when--never mind." he cut himself off.

But anyway, I should probably let Stiles get to fixing you up." he said with a slight grin. "But I want you to take care of yourself, all right? I don't want you collapsing on the job again." he said as he patted Alexa's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out what happened to Tyler's nurse..." he said as he got up and walked off, closing the door gently behind him.

"She's all yours, Stiles. Don't screw up."

Alexa blushed. "...Victor," was all she could say before looking to her lap again.

Just before he closed the door, she looked up. "Thank you."

Derek smiled at the man. "She'll be healed this time, Victor. I know it. Thank you for your hard work on the serum."

"Alright, Savato," Derek said just before making the opening incision on Alexa's chest, "It's time to die."

Cut. Clamp.

"You ready, Doctor Stiles?" Angie asked, watching the monitors carefully.

He had already started cutting up the webs that melted the scalpel. "Scalpel." He demanded. He was fully focused this time.

"Doctor! Vitals dropping rapidly!" He immediately used the sedative, pushing her vitals up to a good enough level. He sliced the shield-less Savato and grabbed the new serum.

Derek and Angie immediately held their breaths. The disgusting bug then created nine lacerations in the heart.

_'Concentrate! It's time!'_ Derek yelled inside his mind. A star formed in his vision, and time seemed to slow down. He quickly sutured the lacerations, and even the new ones the Savato made.

_'One more time..!'_ He concentrated on another star.

Time stopped.

The doctor stitched up all of the wounds, then took a deep breath. He grabbed the serum once more and injected it into the Savato.

As time was slowly coming back, the small GUILT body moved about the organ.

"Chiral reaction negative, Doctor!" He smirked when he noticed the bug was gone.

Closing the wound up, Angie stood amazed. "Good job, Derek. Absolutely amazing."

He merely nodded. "Thanks, Angie." He walked off to the nearby room, removed his gloves, and washed his hands.

"Victor..?" Angie asked in his lab. He stood up, looking a bit anxious.

"Did she make it...?" Victor asked, the rare worried tone showing up again. To bring back his "tough-guy, smartass" image, he added on "She better be, I spent all night on that damn serum..."

"Yeah, she did, Victor." She then smiled at his image fix. "And yes, thank you for working so hard on it. It paid off in the end...You _did_ save her life, after all." Her smile grew wider. "She should be waking up within the hour," she turned to walk out of the door. "And, Doctor? It's OK to be worried and actually show it."

Victor rubbed his head. "Right, right...if you say so..."

Angie walked away, her footsteps fading off.

About an hour later, Victor emerged from his lab, and headed to Alexa's room. He gently opened the door and closed it behind him, and then took a seat. "Hey again. How're you feeling now?"

"Muuuuch better," Alexa said weakly, smiling. "Ah, sweet pain medicine." She looked at the IV in her arm. "Thanks for visiting..." Her smile grew wider.

Her heartbeat grew fast again, but she ignored it; it was just another thing to get used to when around Victor, she supposed.

Victor let out a slight smile. "Of course," he began, "but there's something I need to ask you..." his voice took on a tone of seriousness. "How did you get that GUILT in you? We thought we eradicated that, and to have it resurface out of nowhere like this..."

"...Steven Lindsay, my AWOL assistant."

She clenched her fists in rage, like she had done before. Closing her eyes tightly, she got rid of that anger.

"I bumped in to him, and he dropped these tubes... They had GUILT samples in them, evidently... I don't know how or why, though..."

"So it _wasn't_ her that had them...I didn't think she'd do such a thing...we have another hassle on our hands, but for right now...I'm not leaving here for awhile, so, uhh..." Victor stammered. He wasn't used to talking with females for extended periods of time.

Alexa just shrugged off that matter. "Staying to be with me, huh? Who are you and what have you done with the selfish Victor that I know?" She laughed weakly, her chest still in pain.

"...I'm glad you're staying with me."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm at least trying to prove to you that I'm not _always_ the selfish, heartless bastard I make myself out to be." he said. "Though I'm not used to extended conversation like this, especially with the opposite gender."

Alexa tried to laugh again, the weak sounds coming out as just pitiful noises. "I knew you weren't always one..." Another cough. "Well, if you didn't lock yourself in that lab, you'd be used to it." A smile.

Victor rubbed his right eyebrow, then stretched out his hand, nearly putting it atop of Alexa's again. "Don't try to laugh...you need to rest." he gently ordered.

Alexa just looked into his eyes, unable to speak. Instead, she mouthed a simple "Sorry" and placed her hand on his, blushing.

Victor curled his lips, trying to hold back a blush, himself. He eventually gave in and placed his free hand on hers. "So...is there anything you'd like to discuss?" he asked.

"Why did you stay up all night just to make that medicine?" She croaked. "Why did you worry so much..?"

"Because, I consider you my friend, and, as surprising as it seems, I _do_ care about you, in that aspect." was his reply.

_'He just went insane, didn't he? Lack of sleep? A high from the chemicals in the lab? Something!'_

All she could was blink. "But seriously, who are you, and where's the real Victor?" She joked, smiling widely. Alexa squeezed his hand slightly, not wanting him to leave anytime soon.

Victor sighed. "Will you _stop_ saying that? I _am_ capable of compassion, you know. I just don't know how to show it." he said, rubbing his head.

"Nope, I'm going to hold it against you forever" She brought a finger to his bottom lip playfully, giggling a little.

"Hmph. Well, I see how _you_ play." he scoffed, sticking his tongue out playfully.

She leaned in a little, smiling more. Her covered hand then squeezed his once more. Alexa leaned in just a little bit more...

Their lips met, even if just for a few seconds. Alexa's heartbeat grew faster, until it was painful. She leaned back, smiling, and green-orange eyes glittering.

Needless to say, Victor's face was about as red as a cherry right now, and his eyes were about as wide as dishpans. After a moment of trying to figure out just what happened, Victor squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Yes...I see _you're_ feeling better..." he noted. "A lot better..."

Her eyes dropped to her lap again, her face equally red. Her hair barely hid a smile. _'And why did I do that, again?'_

"Since you came in here, yes..." She said shyly, wanting to hide her blush badly.

"Well, then, if that's the case, is it safe for me to leave now?" he asked, rubbing his forehead. "I have some stuff I need to do, one of which telling a certain surgeon that his nurse has been wrongfully accused of doing this to you." he said, knowing that he said too much.

...She let the words sink in, then she clenched her hands again, including the one holding Victor's. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"** She yelled, and then blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

Alexa wasn't a pretty sight at the moment. Pale, eyes narrowed, teeth clenched, and blood sliding down from her mouth to her chin.

"Tell...me... the God-damned story..." She croaked, ignoring the pain in her chest.

Victor bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't have let that slip. But now that she knew, there was no point in keeping it in any longer.

"...Shortly after you passed out, Sangome discovered the smashed GUILT test tubes in the hall. Apparently, Steven came down and accused _her_ of being the one with the GUILT, and Director Hoffman, who was with him, believed him. Then, after that, the police arrested her. She's been gone since; she's currently being held at the prison outside of town. I need to inform Chase of the situation, and THEN we gotta get someone to bail her outta there, and prove her innocence..."

She covered her eyes with her free hand. "Dear... God," she croaked, blood still leaking down her face. "Go, Sangome's probably already gone insane by now... I need to rest, anyways..."

Victor took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to know until you had completely recovered." he stated. He then got up and went to the door, then turned around.

"She'll be fine. I just want you to rest up and get better, alright?"

He then left the room, and the door slowly closed behind him.


	6. Operation Six

"Sangome," Derek's voice was soft and soothing to the woman, "it's okay, we're getting you out of here soon, I promise. Alexa told Victor what had really happened... Doctor Hoffman has already fired Steven, too... They said your court hearing was soon, too. We can have them find you innocent!"

He smiled to Sangome, who was only let out at this time for a visiting session. A guard stood by the door, alert for anything.

"You'll be okay, I promise." He put his hand atop hers, probably sending her heart racing a mile a minute.

And her heart was indeed racing a mile a minute, and then some. A slight blush came to her face, but it was quickly overshadowed by her tears. "Oh God, Derek...I must look like a total nut job right now, bawling my eyes out like some kind of five-year-old...I'm sorry..." she apologized. Yes, it's a bit unorthodox to be apologizing for something like this, but, Sangome was the apologetic type; she could step on your toe and she's _still_ be apologizing five hours later. She wanted to run across the table and throw her arms around Derek, but she restrained herself. The shackles on her ankles prevented too much movement, anyway. A sniff. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you...but I don't think, I should, it'd freak you out...so instead, I just wanna know how Alexa is..."

He smiled, the sight of her tears causing him to feel terrible. "Sangome, you're not a nut job... You were framed for something downright awful; anyone in this situation would be in tears." The brunette's smile grew wider and his eyes softer, hoping he could just calm her down.

"Alexa's fine," he said, leaving out her near-death experience under the knife. Sangome was upset enough already, he didn't want to make it any worse; if that was even possible. "Victor created a new serum for the Savato, which saved her life. I've heard she's a lot happier only around him for it, and other reasons, too."

Sangome's eyes locked with his, and she managed to crack a smile. She then rubbed her arms. "Well...that's good...I was really worried about her..." she said, shivering a bit.

"But...is there any particular reason _you_ took time out of your schedule to see me? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but...anyone could have come, heck, Hoffman could have sent someone on Cadeucus' behalf...so, why'd you come to see me, aside from trying to make me feel better?"

"Everyone in Caduceus was."

He couldn't help but to blush a little. "I was worried about you. I visited Alexa before I came here, and she was nearly breaking just thinking of you. She was scared for you... But I was mainly worried about you, my _friend_."

Sangome looked at Derek's blush, and giggled slightly. It was probably the first time she'd done anything of the sort in a few days, at least, out of true joy. Her broken smile soon reformed, though. "Well, that's sweet of you, Derek...I'm happy you were thinking of me this whole time...really happy."

He rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "I'm glad to hear that, Sangome... How are you holding up, here?" He looked around the small room. A guard stood by the doorway, looking at the clock and counting down the minutes until the session was over.

"Well, as you could imagine, it's hard to be optimistic in a place like this...they say innocent until proven guilty, but they treat everyone equally here, like scum. Some deserve it, but for people like me, it's a total nightmare...I'm just counting down the days until I can get out of here and have a life again..." she said, letting out a sigh. "I'm trying to stay as optimistic as possible, though...how have you been holding up?" she asked.

He nodded. "What do you expect? Most of the people here were sent in for the worst things. You were just a victim, forcefully sent off." Derek then sighed.

"Things at work are... different. Victor's always either in the lab or visiting Alexa, Tyler's trying to cheer us all up, Angie's been oddly happier than usual," this caused the woman before him to groan, "and here I am caught up in it, unsure what to think." He laughed at himself a little, rubbing the back of his head once more.

Sangome let out a small smile. "Well. I'm sorry there's been such a flurry of activity, and you're just a confused little doctor in regards to all of it." she said jokingly. "I can't wait to get back there...I miss everyone, especially you..." said she, though she wasn't so sure if she should have let that last bit out.

"So, Victor's been spending a lot of time with Alexa lately, huh? Are those two becoming an item?" she asked. A grin formed across her face.

Derek laughed softly, smiling widely. "Yes, I'm the pitiful little doctor stuck in the middle of everything! Oh woe is me!" He then laughed again. He then blushed at her last comment. "O-oh..." He smiled. "I really miss you, too, Sangome..." The surgeon's blush became deeper.

Shaking his head a little, his blush receded. "An item..? I honestly don't know. Possibly. Sometimes I see him walking out of Alexa's room blushing and smiling... It's nice to see those two happy, especially after nearly losing her to GUILT..." He then realized he had said too much.

Sangome's smile quickly receded. "**_What?_**" she nearly howled. "What happened to her?!" she barked. "Alexa...she...?"

_'Crap.'_

"Alexa went under the knife twice. First time under, we injected the original serum... It made Savato stronger and it attacked her heart. We nearly lost her... Second time, Victor stayed up all night making a new serum to use." He tried to smile, but no avail. "He saved her life, to be honest."

Her shoulders slumped. "I see..." She managed to break out a smile. "She's alive and on the road to recovery, and that's all that matters right now..." she said, looking down at her lap. She then looked back up at Derek, and gave a sincere smile, like she always does around him. "Thank you for telling me. I needed to know." She then placed her hands on the table. "...I hate having to wear handcuffs in here...not like you're gonna try to take me away..."

Placing his hands on hers again, he smiled in return. "You're right. I'm sorry I tried keeping it from you. I just thought you were in enough pain..." Derek's eyes met with Sangome's again, locking for a long while in silence.

"Kuroudo." The guard growled. "Your hour's over. Let's go." With that, he walked over and grabbed the woman by the shoulder firmly.

Derek sighed. "I'll try and visit again this week, alright, Sangome? I promise."

The guard pushed her away from Derek. Another sigh.

_"Wait! What're you doing?! This was the day you were gonna tell him! Wake **up**, stupid!"_

Sangome weaseled her way out of the guard's grip. "I'm sorry, but please, I have to tell him one last thing..." She ran over to the surgeon, and put her hands on his shoulders. "This will probably freak you out, but, I couldn't wait any longer..." She took a deep breath, looked down, and then looked back up, and spoke in a whisper.

_"I love you."_

Without even waiting for a response, she went back to the guard, and proceeded to be escorted out of the room.

Derek was speechless, he opened his mouth, but no words came out. By the time he could muster anything, Sangome was already gone.

"Derek..?" Alexa was walking the halls with Victor next to her making sure she could keep her balance. "You visited Sangome, right?" A smile made its way to her very pale face. Her condition wasn't improving much, if at all.

"Y-yeah, I did."

"How is she!?" She asked as loud as she could, a mere whisper. Victor held her by the wrist to keep her from toppling over. The stand holding her IV nearly rolled off. Victor grabbed that as his usual pissed-off expression came back.

"She's fine, Alexa," Derek said, smiling at how happy the woman was. "She misses everyone here; she's counting on us to get her out of there."

Alexa's smile faded a little. "I see..."

Victor rubbed his forehead. "Alexa, I want you to ask about Sangome and all that, but try not to get _too_ excited. I don't want you to fall over and hurt yourself, or anything like that." he reprimanded gently.

Alexa pouted a little, then smiled and nodded. "Right, sorry."

"So, Stiles," Victor began, his voice becoming semi-serious, "You two an item yet, or what?" he asked, a sheepish look coming across his face.

Derek blushed heavily, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I, she..." He got tongue-tied. Alexa giggled weakly. Derek then smiled wider. "Th-that's not important!"

More giggling came from Alexa. She wanted to burst out laughing, but she saved it for when she got better.

"I should be asking the same thing about you two, though."

Alexa immediately stopped chuckling and bit her lip, looking at the floor.

Victor folded his arms and looked in the opposite direction, his eyebrows raised. "I don't think I should answer that until you answer my question _first_." Victor taunted. "Am I right, Alexa? Maybe if we're lucky, he won't be able to answer, and thus I won't have to say anything." he teased.

Alexa smiled. "Tell us, Doctor Stiles!" She began laughing softly.

Derek smirked. "Only because I want to hear Victor _admit_ something he doesn't want to! Yeah, we practically are an item. Now admit it, Victor!" He grinned wider, trying not to blush.

"My God, I feel like I'm in Junior High..." He sighed, and then looked up. "Alright, you want the truth? Yes. Granted, she hasn't told me anything, and I haven't told her anything, but yes, we are." he said with a rare smile, putting his hand on Alexa's shoulder. "Now, did she break the ice to you? Or vice versa? Did either of you say anything in return? And why do I honestly care..."

Alexa immediately felt butterflies in her stomach, but just smiled, blushing.

Derek smiled when Alexa did. It was nice to see his friends happy. "Just before the guard took her away, she just kind of whispered that she loved me..." He looked away from the two, blushing. "But by the time I could say anything, she was gone. I guess I'll be going back again this week."

Alexa's hand made its way to Victor's and she held it gently. "That's sweet... Reminds me of Junior High, too, though." A smirk. _'I wish I could go see her... Or just see them together.'_

Victor looked down at the hand that was placed upon his own, and a small smile formed. "And what would you have said, if you had the time?" he asked, looking at Alexa, and then at Derek.

Derek looked a bit surprised. "Honestly, I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head, blushing more. "Girls make a huge deal out of relationships," Alexa cast a glare, then coughed, "so I don't want to say too little..."

Alexa still glared, trying not to laugh.

"Well, to be honest, her main concern right now is probably getting out of that jail. Though, knowing her, simply saying those same three words back would help." A cough. "Not like I'm an expert at that thing, though.

Derek smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Thank you, Love Doctor!" Alexa joked, grinning at Victor. She coughed; her chest feeling like it was on fire.

A pager went off. Derek immediately pulled out the small device. "Sorry, guys, Angie's calling for me. See you around!" He then ran off to a patient's room.

"I'm happy for Sangome and Derek… If only she weren't arrested…" Alexa said, smiling a little and sitting on the side of her hospital bed. She watched Victor refill her IV with pain medication. A smile spread across her lips as he finished.

"Love Doctor, nyeaah nyean nyean" Victor said mockingly, as he refilled. "But you're right; I do hope those two hit it off. I just hope Derek doesn't say the wrong thing when he sees her again and screws it up." he said, his old sarcasm coming back.

"You're depressing," she said, laughing, "But you're right... He says one thing wrong and it could shatter everything 'Gome wants..." Her smile faded. "But I doubt any of that would happen..!"

"I doubt it too, so don't worry...I'm sure it'll all work out fine." A smile.

"I promised I'd be back," Derek's voice was soft this time. His hand was holding Sangome's on the table.

"I've been thinking... About what you said the last time I came..."

He blushed at the thought. "I... I honestly didn't know what to say, and I still don't... Except for just..." Derek's eyes locked with Sangome's.

_"I love you, too."_

She couldn't believe her ears. She thought for _sure_ she scared him off for good, but she did wonder if he returned the feelings. She held back tears, which caused her voice to become rather small, but still audible.

"You're...you're serious, right...? You're not just saying that, are you...?" she asked, ever-so paranoid.

"Serious as a heart attack," he smiled softly, not even noticing the medical pun. He squeezed her hand gently. "And why would I even say it if I didn't mean it? I'm being completely honest."

Sangome, her hand still linked with Derek's, scooted her chair closer to his. "I...I dunno. I'm overly paranoid..." she said, wiping back a tear, and looking up into his eyes, locking with them. "I mean, you know me...

"It's okay, Sangome... You can always trust me." His smile showed to convince her. Obviously, it had worked, for she had smiled in return.

Derek then put a hand on her soft cheek, still smiling. He then wiped away a tear that was rolling down Sangome's cheek. "There's no reason to cry anymore... We'll get you out. I promise." He leaned in a little and kissed her, leaving his lips there for a few moments.

She could have sworn that she got struck by lightning at that moment. Her lips clamped onto Derek's, obviously she didn't want him to stop. But alas, he did pull away after awhile, and a small blush formed on her face. But, she was smiling, her eyes still slightly wet from tears.

"I...I guess I can't stay sad now...especially at that face." she said, looking up at Derek and placing a curled up finger on his cheek.

Derek smiled once more. "Good... I really do hate to see you so down, you know?" His smile grew just before he kissed her again, but this time only for a quick moment.

Sangome pushed a bit of her hair back. "Yeah, I know...though I'm not so sure if I can wait too much longer..." She wrapped her arm around his. "Plus, it gets really...crappy without anyone to talk to, and...Yeah..."

He smiled once more. "I bet... I can't wait to have you back at Caduceus. Alexa also says 'hello.'" His smile faded a little. "She hasn't been recovering much, she's always getting out of her bed to come visit me; to see how you are."

Sangome laughed lightly. "I'm fine...she needs to worry about herself, now, and not me...then again, I guess it's a tall order..." she said, wiping her bangs out of her eyes. "Just tell her to sit tight, for me, okay?"

"I will, I promise." His smile returned.

"Time's up, Kuroudo." The guard's deep voice sounded from the corner.

Derek kissed Sangome gently and said his goodbyes. "I'll be back in a few days, okay?" He smiled wider, then let the guard take the woman away.

Sangome let out a wider smile. "Bye. See you then..." she said softly as she was taken back.

Meanwhile, back at Caduceus, Victor had his usual angry face on. "Alright, Stiles, Alexa's about to nag my ear off, so would you please be so kind to tell me how our MIA nurse is?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

Alexa growled at the man she stood behind. Evidently, he hadn't known she left her bed... Again.

"I wasn't going to _nag_, idiot." She placed a hand on her hip, the other holding on to her IV stand.

Victor looked behind him. "That any way to treat one of the men that saved your life?" he asked, with a grin.

Derek smiled. "Alright, Alexa, I believe you," he said, causing the childish woman to smile. "Sangome's doing fine. A bit lonely; but fine." He smiled at the sight of the patient's glittering eyes.

"I'm happy to hear that she's fine..." She said softly, still not able to speak too loudly.

Victor then turned his head and attention back to Derek. "Well, good to hear she's doing fine. Now if we could convince Alexa to sit still so _she_ could be fine, too..." he said, as if disenchanted.

"He's right, Alexa," Derek scolded gently. "You should be lying down."

"I'm fine, I swear." She groaned, lying to herself. "I'm good enough to walk; I can be back on staff if Hoffman would let me!"

Derek sighed. There was no use dealing with someone so stubborn.

"Mmm...Right. Well, I'll leave you alone, then. See you later, Stiles." The disgruntled doctor then walked off with his patient.

Derek gave a slight wave just before walking off.

"I _am_ feeling better!" Alexa groaned again, just before coughing. She pouted a little. "I hate being stuck in that stupid room all the time..."

Victor thought for a moment. "...Maybe sometime this week, I can take you out to the park and let you roam around a bit, and let you get some fresh air. How does that sound?" he asked.

She stopped for a minute, smiling. She then launched her weak body onto him, being careful not to hit the needle in her arm. Alexa hugged tightly with her right one, instead. "Th-thank you." She smiled at him, blushing.

He blushed slightly, but after getting out of his momentary la-la land, he lightly hugged her back. "Of course. Now, promise me you'll rest until then, okay?"

"But, I..." She pouted once more. "I don't need to, I'm fine!" She knew better than saying that when she felt quite the opposite. Sighing, Alexa grumbled. "Fine..."

Victor gave one of those rare, sincere smiles. He then leaned in a tad and gave her a kiss, square on the lips, and then pulled away. "Thank you."

_'Heart skipped a beat again. That can't be healthy.'_ She thought, kissing him back.

Alexa smiled, blushing more. "You're welcome... But I'm okay, I swear!" She walked in to her room, then sat on her bed.

Victor followed. "I believe you, I believe you. I just want to make sure you can get as healthy as possible, alright? Now, just stay put for a few hours, okay? For me?" he asked, smiling again.

She crossed her arms, looking a lot like Victor's usual pose. She was careful not to hit the IV.

"Fine. Only for you." She gave him a quick kiss, then yawned. "You probably have work to do," She lied down on her side, yawning again. Closing her eyes, she smiled. "Go; it's more important."

Victor raised his eyebrows. "If you insist." He then turned on his heel and walked off, closing the door behind him, and looking at Alexa whilst doing so.

Sangome leaned against the wall of her cell, fiddling with the orange jumpsuit she'd been stuck in for awhile now. She'd lost count how long she'd been in there. To her, it didn't really matter, as long as Derek kept his promises to visit. He was the only thing keeping her sane in the God-forsaken prison, at this point.

"Kuroudo," the cell bars opened. It was the guard calling to her. "Visitor."

He escorted her to the visitation room, and there Derek sat, smiling.

"Hey, Sangome." He greeted happily, smile widening and eyes closing a little.

"I just found out when your court hearing will be."

Sangome sat in the chair across from Derek's. "R-really?" she asked, her eyes widening a bit. "When...?"

He smiled, "In a week, I believe. Alexa should be able to speak by then, and we'll be ready with a good fight!" He clenched his left fist like he was going to fight, and then laughed.

Sangome laughed a bit. "You looked like such a dork then...oh well." She smiled. "I'm glad...I wanna get out of here ASAP..." She said, not looking him in the eyes. "But, I've said that a billion times now, so I'll stop."

Derek laughed softly at himself once more. "It's okay, 'Gome, really. I don't mind you saying it." His hand met with hers on the table. He then gently squeezed it.

"I can't wait to have you back."

Sangome clicked her knees together, and managed to look Derek in the eyes. Her own eyes had dark circles formed under them now; she hadn't gotten much sleep as of late. "I can't wait to be back there." she began, "As hectic as it can get there sometimes...I miss it...a lot..." she said. "But I'm confident I'll get out, with all you behind me." A smile once again formed.

His smile grew wider. "Of course, we're always going to be right here for you; _always_." He reassured, holding her hand tighter. "You'll be back at Caduceus in no time."

She scooted her chair closer to his. "I know...I believe in you all." she said, looking into his eyes once again. "I believe in you all. I'll still try my best, though. But in the meantime, you guys are all I got...and you, in particular, are all that's holding my sanity together in this place."

Her words seemed to ring in his head, sticking to his thoughts. "I-I'm happy to hear that..." He honestly didn't know what to say. He placed his other hand on her cheek, and leaned in, their lips meeting for a long time.

After their momentary lip-lock, Sangome looked up into his eyes. "I can tell you're speechless...but, you don't need to say anything." she said, shaking her head. She then threw her head into the crook of Derek's neck, and closed her eyes. "Sometimes, I just need someone to listen...to listen to me..."

He gently stroked her hair, smiling as usual.

"I'll always be here to listen."


	7. Operation Seven

"We have evidence clearly stating that Steven Lindsay is the real criminal here, your Honor," Sidney's voice rang throughout the courtroom. "We had fingerprinting done on Alexa Stewart, Sangome Kuroudo, and Steven Lindsay; the three only witnesses of the event."

Alexa watched the chief, her heart racing. She was nervous knowing she was going to be called to the stand.

"The fingerprints showed clearly that Steven had been handling the test tubes with GUILT inside them. Nurse Kuroudo was merely a witness, your Honor!"

"I'd like to call Doctor Stewart to the stand." Steven's lawyer then glanced at the young woman who stood up.

"State your name." He demanded as she sat down.  
"Doctor Alexa Stewart."  
"How long have you been working at Caduceus USA?"  
"Nearly three months."

The man barked questions at her until he was finally out of things to ask. Alexa's poker face was coming in handy; inside, she was cracking under the pressure. Her serious expression said otherwise.

Sangome sat in her assigned seat, watching the lawyer bark questions at her friend. She looked down. _"She's still not 100 percent...I hope she can take all of this..."_ she thought to herself, fiddling with her hands. She then heard her name called to the stand. She took a gulp, and took her place.

"Miss Kuroudo," the lawyer began, "Steven has claimed that he was nowhere near the GUILT at the time of discovery. Just what were you doing down the hall on that day, anyway?" he asked, his voice booming.

"I was walking down the hallway to meet up with the surgeon I work under, Doctor Chase. God forbid that I can't walk down the hall at my workplace." she said, her face emotionless, and not looking at anyone in particular.

The lawyer's eyes narrowed. "Look me in the face." She complied. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're innocent?" Her face remained emotionless. "Yes. I am innocent. Mr. Kasal even said himself that the fingerprints proved that he was handling it, and not me."

After a few more moments of interrogation, Sangome sat down, still not looking at anyone, her face keeping the same emotionless look. Her eyes were still dark underneath from lack of sleep, and her eyes seemed to lack any life. No one could tell if this was merely a poker face, or if prison had really sucked the life out of her.

Alexa watched on, her heart pounding. She looked to Victor, who was sitting next to her. His own face looked emotionless, too.

_'...God, watch over us all.'_

Sidney stood up once more.

"Your Honor, these interrogations are getting us nowhere."

_"Damn right they're getting us nowhere..."_ Victor thought to himself. _"What the hell is the point in all this? We have evidence, so why can't we just get the jury into deliberations and send the bastard to jail?"_ he queried. No use saying anything aloud, he'd just have to wait to see what happened next.

"I'll be the one to say that, Kasal." The judge said fiercely.

Sidney didn't seem shocked, in fact, his face remained the same. "If our side has evidence that clearly states that Steven Lindsay is guilty, and all they have is proof by his words, then this case is clearly one-sided." He argued.

Alexa crossed her fingers. _'Let the jury decide, your Honor!'_

"Court adjourned for deliberation." The gavel was pounded hard twice.

Alexa stood up and looked to Derek, who was trying to smile towards Sangome.

_'It's almost over...'_

Sangome slouched into her chair, and gave a sign -- the first sign of any emotion from her in quite some time. She started to glance around, and then she looked behind her and saw Alexa and Derek behind her, and happened to see Derek smiling at her. As much as she tried to force herself to smile, it was to no avail -- all she could force out was a crooked expression, displaying bleak optimism and despair. She believed in her friends, she really did, but she still couldn't help but wonder if it would backfire.

Derek smiled more. "Sangome... You're okay, right?" His eyes showed he was worried, even though his smile was wide.

Alexa turned to Victor. "I-I'm nervous..." Her voice seemed worn-out from being at the stand. Her skin was just a bit darker than her pure-white dress shirt.

Sangome tried to force a smile, but it just wouldn't show, not even for Derek. "Yeah...I am...or I will be...I hope..." her voice seemed to fluctuate with each word she spoke.

Victor placed a hand on top of Alexa's. "It'll be fine. Trust me, all right?" he said, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible...which is a bit hard, even for Victor.

Derek's hand met with Sangome's gently. "We're behind you, every step of the way. Remember that. In a few minutes, they'll be back with the verdict; a great one, I know of it."

Alexa's eyes averted Victor's gaze. "I'll... try..." She didn't sound confident in the case, even if it was this one-sided. Her hand then flipped so she could hold his. Squeezing hard, she closed her eyes tightly.

Sangome finally managed to break out a smile. "I hope so, Derek, I hope so..."

Victor's lips formed a straight line across his face. It'll be fine, Alexa. Just trust me." he said, repeating himself.

The judge returned a half hour later.

"The court is back in session." His words echoed in the silently still room.

_'Just a few more minutes and we'll be out of here...'_ Alexa thought, holding Victor's hand tightly.

Derek's heart beat faster. He was sure of the verdict, Sangome would be innocent, and Steven would be sent away. Life at Caduceus would be the same as before.

"The jury has decided, after a long debate."

More echoing, more suspense. Alexa's hand squeezed tighter.

"We hereby find the defendant, Steven Lindsay,"

Derek could feel his body heat up, as if he were going to sweat. He calmed himself down, the feeling fading.

"Guilty."

Sangome slumped back in her chair, relieved. The whole ordeal was over. Finally over. She gave another look back at Derek, and smiled sincerely.

Victor squeezed onto Alexa's hand, happy as well. "Damn, finally, it's over. At least, it better be..." he said, looking over to his friend, who was smiling as well.

Police officers then proceeded to take Steven away, who could be seen glaring at the Caduceus staff. Alexa just sent a cocky smile to the man. _'That's what you get.'_

Alexa and Victor then walked over to Sangome.

"'Gome..." She was speechless at the woman's pale face and dark circles under the once-bright eyes. Alexa then hugged her friend tightly, nearly in tears.

"It's great to see you again."

Sangome returned the hug. "I'm happy that this is all over..." she then began to sob a little. She then pulled away and looked at her friend and Victor behind her. "I know I must look like a nightmare right now...but I'm working on that, trust me. I'll look better once I can get back to work." she said with a smile. "Nice to see you again, Victor." She gave a glance back at Alexa. "So, is what I hear true? Are you two an item, now?" she asked with a cocky grin.

Victor smacked his forehead. "Your innocence has been proven, and you're just concerned about _us_...you two are a lot alike." Victor said. "Maybe we should just get the hell out of here before we answer that, yes?" Victor queried. Sangome walked over to him, and nodded. "Oh, fine." She then gave a look at Derek and gave a smile.

Alexa couldn't help but to giggle. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

A huge party was then thrown back at Caduceus. "Welcome Back" streamers were around, and the whole atmosphere around the building was a happy one.

Alexa laughed loudly. "Welcome back, Sangome!" She had a huge slice of cake on a plate in her hand, and she gave it to the nurse. "For you, m'dear!" She giggled, smiling wide.

Sangome laughed and took the cake. "Thank you! You all didn't have to do this for me, really..." she said, taking a bite. "Yeah, well, that's what _I_ said, but no, they insisted--" Victor rambled on, before being elbowed by Alexa. "...I was kidding." he said, one eye closed, rubbing his stomach. Sangome let out another laugh. "You two are really cute together, you know that?" she pointed out. The color seemed to be slowly, but surely, returning to her face.

Alexa and Victor immediately turned crimson.

"I-I... er... Thanks..?" She stumbled over her words, blush fading a little. She looked a little less pale now, and was able to speak loudly again.

Sangome giggled again. "Oh, you _know_ it. You never did answer my question if you two were an item, anyways" she taunted. Victor just blushed and rubbed his forehead.

Derek then came over, laughing and eating a slice of cake. "Welcome back, 'Gome! Good to see you so happy!"

Sangome then locked her eyes on Derek, and smiled. "Hey! Yeah, it's good to have some emotion back." she said as she ran over and hugged Derek's free side. Victor had a grin forming, and slightly stuck out his tongue. "Hmmm...And she's interrogating _us_ as to whether _we're_ an item..."

"Oh, Sangome, why would you care so much about this? Why don't you and Derek just kiss and admit you're an item?" Alexa sent a grin to the blushing nurse.

Derek blushed, too. "We never said we weren't one, Alexa." He grinned wider, looking down at Sangome.

"We never said we didn't kiss before, either." Sangome added on, looking up at Derek. "He may have told you how I was at our visits at the prison, but..."

Victor let out a loud and obviously fake cough. "Are we in high school? Where's the cafeteria? Where're the lockers? Heck, where's my old math teacher?!" he said in his old sarcastic tone. "Oh hush, Vic, you know you're enjoying it." Sangome said with a smile. Victor just stuck his tongue out at her.

Alexa laughed at the sight. "Victor, _you're_ the one acting childish." She sent a cocky grin, and then stuck out her tongue.

Derek laughed, too, taking another bite of cake. He merely shook his head, trying not to burst out laughing.

Victor folded his arms in his classic pose. "Oh, be quiet." he said, sticking his tongue back at Alexa.

Sangome looked up at Derek. "Guys, I think you're gonna him explode...I don't want Derek to explode!" she giggled, poking his cheek.

The two didn't seem to care. "What're you gonna do about it, huh? Huh?" Alexa glared at Victor jokingly, her arms crossed, too.

Derek swallowed the cake and started laughing hard. "Y-you guys," more laughter, "are so childish!"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! It's a plan so diabolical, so sinister, that I'm not even gonna tell you what it is -- I'll just do it!" he then took a small piece of cake and shoved it into Alexa's mouth. "Piece of cake." Victor said, pun clearly intended.

Sangome looked at Derek, and sighed playfully. "He exploded." She then tried to sneak away.

Alexa swallowed the cake, and then laughed. "You asshole!" She then grabbed some more cake and shoved it into Victor's mouth, laughing. "_Sweet_ revenge!" Her pun was also painfully intended.

Derek turned to look at Sangome, and then followed her. "Hey, where do you think you're going? It's _your_ party, after all!"

Victor's expression clearly showed annoyance, but he laughed anyway. He too swallowed the cake, and licked it from his lips. "Yes, it was quite sweet. But I know something sweeter." He then put some icing on his lips and kissed Alexa. "I smell mixed emotions, yes?"

Sangome jumped, then looked at the man behind her, and blushed a tad. "Well, it's just getting kinda hectic...and I needed a bit of silence, if not just for a moment."

Alexa licked her own lips, smiling. "I think the cake's going to your head." She grinned wider, laughing softly. "Why're you so happy?"

Derek smiled. "If you want to be left alone, I can go back," he offered, smile fading a little.

Victor shrugged. "I dunno. Just am? I'm glad everything's finally over with, and you look happy, so...I'm happy." A smile.

"I'm glad." She kissed him gently, draping her arms around his neck.

"NO! ...No, you can stay...I don't mind at all!" Sangome said with a smile.

Derek jumped a little, but didn't show he was startled. "Alright, I'll stay, then." He gently took her hand and their fingers interlaced.

Victor smiled. Then he soon noticed that someone was missing. "Hmm...Wonder where the star of the party went." he then looked down at Alexa. "...Not that you care." he then put his arms around Alexa's waist and hugged her a bit.

Sangome blushed a bit, and looked at a nearby set of chairs. "Here, let's sit..." she sat down, with Derek following. She then looked up at him. She hadn't realized it, but the life in her eyes had returned.

Alexa couldn't help but grin. "Not at all. She's probably off with Derek..." She beamed wider, laughing softly. She then rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Derek's eyes met with Sangome's. "I'm... glad you're back... You seem a lot happier now." He stroked her hair, eyes closed a little.

Victor smiled back, and then sat down, Alexa still in tow. "More than likely. Oh well. 'Least all four of us are happy right now."

Sangome smiled. "Yes. I am a lot happier...thank you. You were a big part of it." She then leaned in and kissed him, being the one to make the first move, for a change.

Alexa smirked and sat on Victor's lap, giggling. Her face then nuzzled his neck. "Yeah."

Derek kissed her back, blushing. "You're welcome..."

Sirens were then heard outside, and Alexa was now alert.

"Shit..! What now?!" She stood up, clenching her fist.

Derek pulled Sangome to her feet, becoming serious. "This sounds bad... Many ambulances are outside."

"We need all staff over here!" Cybil's voice could be heard. "We have an outbreak!"

"Damnit..." Victor said aloud, standing up as well. "I knew this wouldn't last long."

"For once, I agree with you." Sangome said as she came out of the other room. Derek soon followed. "Something tells me Tyler's gonna be scrubbing in soon, so I'm off." she said, grabbing a clipboard. She then looked at Derek. "See you later." She was off.

Victor straightened himself out. "And I'll probably be needed, being the local 'medicine man' that I am." he said. He then glanced over to Alexa. "See you later, too." He was off.

Alexa and Derek said their goodbyes, and then rushed away.

"Everyone will need surgical masks on! We don't know if this is airborne or not!" Cybil yelled out.

"Alright, I'm here, Raven, was it?" Alexa asked her new assistant. He just nodded, his silver-blue eyes looking just near emotionless. He brushed away his light blond hair. "Raven Bolton. Come on, let's scrub in."

Alexa nodded, too, following him to the OR.

Sangome ran in, clipboard in one hand, and hand putting on her surgical mask in the other. She found herself meeting up with Tyler, who had his mask on as well. "Well, nice to see you finally back!" Tyler chirped. "I missed my lovely assistant." His grin was concealed by his mask. Sangome let out a light scoff. "It's nice to see you again, too, Doctor, but you don't need to flirt at a time like this." she said. "Any idea on what we could be dealing with?" she queried. "None. We should know soon. We should scrub in for the moment, though." said Tyler. Sangome nodded in agreement and followed.

"This patient's chiral readings are different than anything else," Raven read from a chart. "It's... a new strain inside the stomach."

_'Damn. Just what I fucking need...'_ Alexa thought. _'I thought Delphi was gone for good...'_

"Alright. I say plan of action is to open the patient, and see what we can do.  
"So stupid it _has_ to work."  
"You have any _better_ objective, _Nurse_?" Her brow furrowed and she cast a glare to him. "Come on."

She walked into the OR, making sure her mask was tight enough. She then gasped. The patient's skin was turning gray just above where they would incise.

_'...That's not good.'_ "Antibiotic Gel," she demanded. "Scalpel."

Cut, clamp.

Alexa gasped again. The GUILT body looked somewhat like... A deformed lion? With nine eyes? That was sure a new sight.

_'Eight of those eyes are closed... The middle is the only one open. How to attack...'_

"Try the forceps, Doctor. Pick it off of the organ."

She received the tool, and tried to pick up the small virus. No avail.

"Try the laser on the eyelids, Doctor."

She did as told, and the chiral readings dropped a little.

"Use the forceps to pull the lid open."

It worked. Using instinct, Alexa grabbed the scalpel and stabbed the small eye. She repeated the process on two other eyes.

"Small organisms are coming from the middle eye and making holes in the stomach." Raven informed. "Vitals are also dropping."

Alexa used some sedative, and then used the laser on the smaller bodies. She then continued her previous process on the smaller eyes.

The GUILT faded.

"Did I do it?" Alexa asked, unsure about the answer.  
"Chiral readings in the liver."

Alexa then closed up the patient and made another opening over the liver. She repeated the laser/scalpel process.

"Chiral reaction low."

The middle eye flashed, and then the entire body sunk into the organ.

"Reaction negative. Close up the patient."

Sangome grabbed the paper that was handed to her, and clipped it to her board. "...What's this?" she said to herself, going over to Tyler, not looking up from her paper. "I just got a note from another operating room...we're facing a new type of GUILT. It's characterized by a deformed-looking lion with nine eyes, only one of which is open...I don't know if that's what _we_ have, but it's something to look out for." she said.

Tyler's smile faded a little. "Oh...? Well, we're not going to know until we find out. Dr. Myers said the patient is ready, anyways."

He smiled and walked off to the OR, Sangome following.

Tyler then walked up to the patient, smile completely gone. His expression grew very serious.

"Go run a Chiron test. Now." The patient's skin was a deep shade of gray above the lungs.

_'This is gonna be a nasty one.'_

Sangome did as she was told. "Chiral reaction is positive. I'm getting a reading...a reading right where that gray area is. This looks bad, Doctor, be careful," she said, repeating what Tyler already knew. "This patient is also a young girl, age fourteen..." She read off, but she cut herself off as she eyed the patient's name. "N...No..." she said to herself. Tyler asked if anything was wrong. "Huh...? Oh, n-no...proceed as normal, doctor...just, be careful, please..."

Tyler didn't pry into the situation. He cleaned the gray area with antibiotic gel, then made an incision and clamped it open.

"Just as described, Sangome. We have ourselves new GUILT. Hey, do me a favor and go grab Alexa. She might be done with her operation already."

After Sangome left, he continued using different tools to see what made the virus weak.

Sangome obeyed and went to track down Alexa.

"Hey, Alexa...Tyler sent me down here to get you. We've got a new GUILT strain on our hands, and he'll probably need your help," she said. "Be sure to have Victor on standby in case we need a new medicine, and heck, drag Derek in if we need to," she added on, her voice sounding kind of distant.

Alexa smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Sure, I'd love to help out. No new medicine needed; I already found a cure with the help of my assistant.

"All right, good." Sangome quickly replied.

"You don't look so good. Need me to fill in for the entire operation...?" Alexa asked, walking to Tyler's assigned operating room.

"Me? No, no...I want to stay in here, I _need_ to stay in here...I'll be fine, really." The nurse reassured.

"Alrighty, then," Alexa chirped, smiling. She walked into the room before the OR, and scrubbed in. Pulling on a surgical mask and gloves, she entered the operating room.

"'Ello, 'ello. Need some help?"

Tyler nodded, his beaming face covered by his mask. "Yes, _please_. This GUILT is going to drive me insane."

Alexa just laughed softly and attacked the virus. In a short while, she said the GUILT had moved. She demanded another Chiral reading.

"In the stomach, Alexa." Sangome informed. Alexa noticed her voice still distant, just like before.

Alexa held her forearm to her own stomach. "I hate to let you guys down, but I'm starting to feel nauseous. You guys can operate, or we can bring in Derek or Victor, if you'd like..."

"I'll go get Derek...we could--we could probably use him in here..." Sangome said as she got up. She soon left to fetch him.

Tyler furrowed his brow. "She's been acting awfully weird since the patient was brought in," he noted. He then looked at Alexa. "Hey, you gonna be all right? Maybe you ought to lie down..."

"I'll be fine; I just don't want to feel worse. That stupid bug... It's making me feel disgusted." Alexa groaned, looking at the open patient. It was at that moment that Derek was brought in.

Derek smiled to the other surgeons. "You guys need me to fill in, huh? I just need to know what to do, and I will."

Alexa nodded to him, and then taught the procedure. In no time, Tyler had said the chiral reaction was negative. Derek stitched and bandaged the patient's abdomen.

"And there we go! Operation complete." He announced.

Sangome let out a sigh of relief as the patient was wheeled off to her room. Tyler thanked Derek, and then turned his attention to his nurse. "All right, Sangome, I wasn't going to say anything, but you started to act really weird after reading off that clipboard...is there something wrong?" he asked sternly, but gently. Sangome looked at him, trying to hold back any emotions. "N...nothing's wrong...I, I just...I need to go visit her. Now." She then took off. Shortly after doing so, Victor showed up. "I think I may know why she's acting weird," he said. "Really? What is it?" asked Tyler, anxious to know. "I saw the name of the patient on her clipboard as she walked out. I saw the last name -- 'Kuroudo'. I'm imagining it's a relative, but how they're related is anyone's guess. I didn't get a look at the first name," he said. Tyler was silent for a moment.

"C'mon, let's follow her."

Sangome was seen sitting in a chair outside the patient's room, waiting to be allowed in.

Alexa hurried off, hugging Sangome the moment she was near. "Feel better..." She smiled.

"The patient won't be waking up soon, but... You can still go in, just in case she does." Derek offered, trying his best to smile. He honestly hated seeing Sangome like this.

Sangome nodded, returning the hug from Alexa. Victor then walked up to the door. "I know it's not my place to be saying this, but I happened to see the patient's information, and saw that you two shared the same last name. Are you two actually related? Well, I guess that's a dumb question -- you wouldn't be so worked up over it..." he said. Sangome gave a light nod as she opened the door, and saw a young, teenage girl resting on her bed. She sat down next to the bed, and gently stroked the girl's dark, black, obviously dyed hair. The others soon followed suit.

Alexa stayed quiet, looking down.

"I-it's terrible to see a relative in the hospital." She said, breaking the long silence. Tyler nodded, obviously already having been down that road.

Derek sighed. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this, 'Gome..." He gently took her hand into his own.

Sangome nodded. "It's just...I...she's all I've had for the past fourteen years...her...I..." She closed her eyes, and she took a deep breath. "I'm scared...that...that if a certain one of you in here found out how she was related to me...you'd think the wrong thing..." she explained, looking around at everyone, and then locking her sight onto Derek. "So...all I'll say is that we're very close..."

"Wait, what? You're acting strange, Sangome," said Victor. "I mean, why are you being so secretive? It's not like you kidnapped her or anything, right?" "Of course not...it's just..." Sangome squeezed onto Derek's hand.

There was then some slight movement from the bed. The young girl pushed her head up, and opened her eyes, which were a crystal blue.

"Millie...? You're...you're up..." said Sangome. "You weren't supposed to be up for a long time..."

The girl then looked over at Sangome, and let out a small smile.

"Oh...heh...hi, Mom. Didn't expect to see you here."


	8. Operation Eight

"This is not happening," Alexa groaned as she clenched her head, while sitting on the couch in the break room. She looked to Victor, who didn't seem bothered by the thought of Sangome having a child. One in her teens. He merely raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

Victor shrugged. "I don't see why this bothers you so much. I mean, it's not like she's gonna get rid of the kid or anything. Besides, the early 2000's were marked with numerous teen pregnancies. She was just one of them, I guess. I'm more concerned as to how Derek's gonna take it." said Victor. "I mean, she needs a chance to explain herself."

Alexa just kept quiet. She knew anything she said Victor would have an argument against.

Victor sighed. "Look, what's in the past is in the past; there's nothing we can do about it. Heck, you didn't even _know_ her back then...and, I hope you don't think of her any less as you did before. She's still your friend...right?" he asked.

"Of course she is!" Alexa exclaimed. "I... just can't help but to worry about what could happen to her..." Her eyes dropped to her lap.

"I know how hard it is to see someone so close to you in the hospital, is all."

Victor took a seat next to her, and took her hand up into his own. "I'm sure Sangome will be fine. I'm sure Millie will be, too. I mean, you were infected, and you're fine now. And as for Sangome herself...well...that depends if she can speak her piece." he said, as he put an arm around Alexa and hugged her gently.

She hugged him back, smiling a little. "You're right... I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted." She laughed softly at herself. "You have to admit, it was a shock." Alexa looked up at him, grinning.

"Well, yes, of course, it was a shock. I'm not gonna lie about that," he said, "but I can't really let that sort of thing get to me, y'know? It's not like she's abused her or, like I said, abducted her from somewhere else." he explained. "She seems like the nurturing mother-type to me, though. Who knows, maybe she'll have a father eventually. Provided the father I have in mind be able to get over the initial shock of all this."

She leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "As always, Victor, you're right." She said, almost automatically. "Derek would be a good father anyways..." She yawned, obviously worn out.

She smiled at the thought of Derek actually being a _dad. _

_'How silly. That's really a sight I'd want to see.'_

Millie sat up in her bed. The pink highlights found at the ends of her dark black hair seemed to stand out more than anything else on her, aside from her crystal blue eyes. Sangome still sat next to her, only this time; Derek was gone for the time being. Millie let out a yawn. "So...Mom. That guy with the brown hair, who was grabbing onto your hand...was that Derek?" she asked. Sangome nodded. "Yes, Mil, it was..." she confirmed, looking at her daughter. Millie smiled. "He's cute. I can see why you go on about him so much at home," she said, laughing afterwards. Sangome blushed. "Oh, hush. I don't think it really matters now...I failed to inform him about you...and now he probably thinks I...I..."

"Thinks you're either promiscuous or cheating on someone?" Millie interrupted. "Well...yeah," her mother confirmed, "I just...I just gotta explain it to him...somehow...though he probably hates me." Millie laughed. "I doubt that, Mom, I _highly_ doubt it. He doesn't look like the type to hate someone so easily."

Derek couldn't help but listen as he passed by. He sighed, and then walked into the room, smiling as if nothing bothered him.

"Hello, Sangome, Millie." He gave a slight wave, sending his smile to Sangome.

"Hi, Doctor." greeted Millie, with a smile. Sangome tried her best to give a smile. "H-Hey, Derek...nice to see you..." she stammered.

Millie then tilted her head slightly. "If you two need to be alone...then I'm willing to sit here and, y'know, watch TV for awhile. I'll be fine, really."

"Thanks for understanding, Millie." Derek said, sitting next to Sangome. His voice then hushed to a whisper.

"I... don't quite understand what's going on... Would you mind explaining?"

Sangome took Derek by the arm. "This'll take awhile to explain...so, I think we should go out into the hall. We'll be back in a minute, Mil." said Sangome. Millie nodded as Derek was escorted out to the hall.

After waiting a moment to make sure no one was around, Sangome spoke up. "I guess...I guess I owe you an explanation, huh..." She said. "Well, it's a long story, but I'll explain to the best of my ability.

"When I was in my early teens, I met someone who I thought would be the love of my life. We fell madly in love and dated for a long time. After about...maybe a year of dating, he proposed to me. Needless to say, I accepted," she began, a smile forming. "Somewhere along the line, we...well...ahem...created Millie." she put rather bluntly. Her voice started to choke up. "We were so sure we were gonna be together for the rest of our lives...I then told him I was pregnant, and, shockingly, he was happy...contrary to what most teen fathers would be..." Tears started to form. "About a week after I found out I was pregnant...he...my fiancé..." She closed her eyes tightly. "...He was murdered in a shooting. He was trying to save someone from being shot, and he...he..." She put her hands to her face. "I would have told you about Millie sooner...I swear, I would have...but...I was scared...she's never known her father...and...Oh Derek, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..." she said as she uncovered her face, which was swollen from her crying.

Derek was shocked by her story. "Sangome, I..." He gently took her into his arms and hugged her. "It's okay, please, don't cry..." He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. "I understand..."

Some sobbing could be heard coming from Sangome, as she buried her face into his chest. "Ahh...you mean...you're not mad at me...for not telling you sooner?" she asked, albeit muffled. She then pulled her face out and looked up at him, eyes still watery.

Derek continued stroking her hair. "Of course I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you." He smiled, and then kissed her forehead. "You don't need to cry anymore... Everything's all right..."

Sangome smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Good...I'm glad..."

Victor poked Alexa, who had been curled up on him for quite some time. "Uhh...hey, you awake? I could have sworn I heard you snore a little..."

Alexa groaned, nuzzling his chest. "Mmn... Shut up... I don't snore..." She curled up tighter, hoping to be able to fall asleep again.

Victor groaned. "I'm sorry to wake you up from a possible erotic dream involving you and me, but I'm afraid that I have to get back to work," said he. He then proceeded to place Alexa on the couch, and got up. "Sleep all you want; s'not my job in danger." he said, his old sarcasm coming back.

"What!" She yelled while her faced turned crimson. "I never said I was dreaming _that_!" Her brow furrowed as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm up, I swear." She stood up, too. "Plus, if I have a surgery, good ol' Raven will be on my back..."

She stretched, groaning. "Thanks for waking me up," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Victor said, with an incredibly dorky grin on his face. He snapped the kinks out of his neck. He then thought for a moment. "...Hey, Alexa," he said to get the young surgeon's attention, "You doin' anything tonight?" he asked.

Alexa's blush receded a little. "Actually, I'm free tonight," She said, smiling wide. "Why?" She asked, smile growing.

"I think you already know why. But, just to remind you -- I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out to eat, or something tonight." said Victor, trying his best not to stammer.

"I'd love to," Alexa said, blushing. "I don't care what we do, anyways---"  
"Doctor Stewart!" Raven's voice sounded like it had _some_ emotion this time. "We have a surgery to scrub in for. Why the hell are you standing around, just _flirting_? Let's go."

"I-I'm sorry, Victor, I gotta go, see ya!" She rushed her words as she ran out of the break room.

Victor just stood there and blinked. "Well. He's just a ball of sunshine."

"More of that new GUILT." Raven said while scrubbing in.  
"Damn it... How many people are contracting this...?"  
"That's a stupid question. People could be dying and all you're doing is asking questions. Let's go." He demanded.

Sangome received a page. It was from Tyler. "Uh oh, looks like I'm needed elsewhere..." She said as she checked her pager. "I gotta go. Tell Mil I had to go scrub in for me, 'kay?" she said as she gave a quick peck on Derek's cheek. She uttered a "thank you" as she proceeded to run off.

Alexa glared at her assistant. "Oh, shut up, nurse." She crossed her arms just before entering the OR.

He merely scoffed behind her.

Derek smiled, giving a wave. He walked in to Millie's room. "Hey," he said, smiling to the teen, "your mom had to go into surgery. She'll be back later, is that okay?"

Tyler smiled. "There you are, Sangome." He greeted. "We have another GUILT victim; this time you're assisting. I'm pretty sure I know the routine."

Sangome nodded. "Right. Same strain as last time?" she asked.

Millie gave a smile. "'Kay, that's fine, I can wait." she responded with a smile.

Derek took a seat next to the hospital bed. "So, I'm not going to operate any time soon, so... I'd actually like to get to know you a little." He smiled wider. "Is that alright with you?"

Tyler nodded. "Yup. Evidently, this strain's called Ahgodahz... How odd."

Millie nodded. "Of course! Fine with me. What would you like to know?"

Derek didn't know where to start. "Anything, I honestly don't mind."

Millie shrugged. "Well, as I'm sure my mom's already told ya', I never knew my dad...which sometimes bugs me, but sometimes it doesn't. I mean, my mom says how he was so great and loved him a lot, and I believe her, I just...s'kinda hard to love someone you never knew, y'know? I've seen his grave maybe once 'er twice...but I know Mom visits it every day after work." said Millie, lightly kicking her feet up inside the sheet. She then stole a glance from Derek. "She talks about you a lot, though, yep."

"I see," Derek said, smiling only a little now. He didn't talk much, and let Millie go on about herself a little bit more.

Millie blinked bit, and tilted her head. "You wanna say something? I dun' wanna be going on here about myself all day...I wanna hear about you, too! 'Cause my mom seems to like you a lot, and yeah..."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry; I guess I'm thinking too much. Got lost in thought," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't really know my dad, either... He died from a once-'incurable' illness when I was young. So... I guess I can understand why your mother got so upset when she found out you were admitted here... She really worried about you, you know."

Millie frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry...well, there's one thing we have in common." said Millie, trying to bring out the positive.

Millie giggled. "Ah, that sounds like my mom...she's more like an older sister than a mom to me, really. Not that that's bad." she said as she pulled up her legs and sat Indian style. "She could use a husband, though. Or something."

"A-a husband?" He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head again. "That would certainly be a huge step, don't you think?" _'Possibly too huge...'_

Millie blinked and let out a laugh. "Oh! You thought I meant you, didn't you?" she queried, still laughing.  
"You sure made it seem like you meant me," he replied quickly, smiling.  
"Although you two _do_ seem awfully close. I'd be surprised if you two didn't get hitched or something, somewhere along down the road. I mean, like I said, she DOES talk about you an awful lot...she mentioned some stuff about your visits in jail, tooooo..." she said, her voice starting to get a teasing tone.

"Th-the visits?" He grinned. "Sangome likes telling you everything about her personal life, doesn't she?" _'She wasn't kidding when she said they acted like sisters...'_

"Well, she doesn't tell me _everything_," began Millie, tilting her head and grinning again, "I just know that you two apparently became an item during one of the visits. That's all. I only know of one kiss, anyways. Anything else, I don't know a thing about." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well, that's good, I suppose," He laughed softly. "That's mainly it, anyways."

Millie smiled. "I see." She let out a light laugh.

"So...Derek...you really do love her, right?"

His heart skipped a beat, and then pounded in his chest. "It's a strong word, but... Yeah, I do love her."

"Really? Strong word...could you define what you mean by that? I mean, I don't mean to second-guess you, but I'm just...lookin' out for her, y'know?" she queried, biting her bottom lip so her front teeth could be seen.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything bad by it, it's just... I hear people throwing that word around as if it's nothing. When I use it, I... actually mean it."

Millie let out another smile. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She then looked at the clock, and then at the TV next to her. "Oh, I got a show of mine coming on. Nice talking to you, Doctor Stiles."

His pager then went off. "Great timing, anyways; I have a surgery to scrub in for. Great talking to you, Millie!"

He rushed off to find Angie outside of an OR. Her arms were crossed and she looked a bit angry.

"Doctor! I couldn't find you _anywhere_. Where were you?"

He explained he was talking to a patient of his, not mentioning the name.

She smiled a little. "Alright, I was just worried, is all. We have GUILT patients that are ready for surgery, and I can't waste precious time just _looking_ for you around here."

Alexa walked out of the nearby room, arguing with her assistant.

"—well _excuse me_, Nurse, for being so stupid!"

"You're not excused, you fool! Keep your head out of the clouds and keep them on your _patient_ in the operating room! If we had lost this one, think of how that would look on you!"

The two continued to argue, their voices rising until they were yelling like little children.

Then out of nowhere, Sangome came dashing by in a blur of pink and white, causing Derek to stop her in her track.

"Oh, hey Derek...Angie." her voice lowering as she got to Angie's name. "Can't talk now, we have a situation on our hands, and I only know one person who can remedy it." she said as she resumed her sprint. She then stopped one last time, and turned to Derek. "I went by Millie's room on my way over here. Thank you for talking to her -- she misses her friends a lot." Sangome then resumed her sprint.

A few minutes later, Sangome came in, with Victor in tow. He watched Raven and Alexa argue like...like...little kids.

"Alright, 'Lexa, what the hell's going on here?"

Raven and Alexa babbled to him, pointing fingers.

"He was the one---"  
"She was being so ignorant and stupid!"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"Shut it, woman!"

Alexa's left fist clenched tightly, and she growled, closing her eyes. Her brows furrowed as she tried to calm herself down.

"You need to not space out during operations, Stewart," Raven's dark voice sounded, "we almost lost him. This new GUILT has such an easy cure, too."

Victor smacked his forehead. "Alright, both of you...**_SHUT UP._**" he bellowed. They immediately obeyed.

"Now, tell me, ONE AT A TIME...what the hell happened. Let's start with you, Alexa."

"I'll admit it; I spaced out during an operation. But the patient was not close to dying on us!" She cast a glare at Raven, who returned the stare.

His silver-blue eyes were very narrow now. "Lie. The patient was at five vitals and organisms were everywhere on the organ! If you didn't move so _quickly_ after that, you know the man would've died on us!"

The arguing continued, getting louder and louder.

Victor put a hand to his face, and then quickly whipped it down to his side. "If you two don't stop your damn arguing, you're _both_ going to be fired. Do you want that?" Silence. "I didn't think so."

"Now, to take on both of you. Alexa, I don't want you to make spacing out during surgery a habit. Besides, I know there's something in you that can help during surgeries, right?" he said, looking at Alexa. "And you," he began, turning to Raven, "you're her assistant, but you're just that, an assistant. Don't go telling her what she should and should not be doing. If you think you can do a better job, maybe you two should switch roles, yes?" More silence.

"Now then. I'm off to work on medicine. I better not hear anything out of either of you for the rest of the day."

Victor then walked off in a huff.

Electricity buzzed in the air around the two. Raven just smirked, and then walked off. Alexa stomped off to lie down in the break room, mumbling curses under her breath.

"Doesn't think I can do my job correctly, huh?! One mistake and it's my head being bitten off..." She muttered, flopping onto the sofa.

Sangome then meandered her way into the room. "I thought I'd find you in here..." She said as she closed the door behind her. "You seemed rather upset, so I thought I'd check up on you. What's up...?" she asked innocently, taking a seat on the adjacent sofa.

"Ugh, just another heartless bastard I get paired up with. Instead of a guy unleashing GUILT upon me, I get one that thinks I'm a failure at operating." Alexa said, hand on her forehead. "I spaced out during a new GUILT surgery. Nearly had a casualty." She admitted, cringing at the thought of _really_ losing the man.

A frown appeared on the nurse's face. "I see...well, if you're spacing out during surgery or something, maybe you need a vacation or something. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" she asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

"No sleep for the past three days, besides my nap earlier... I didn't tell anyone, not even Victor."

She sighed, eyelids drooping. "If someone comes, especially Raven, wake me up... Or," she yawned, "If you're leaving..."

Soft snoring was soon heard.


End file.
